The Child of the Demigods
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: Annabeth has recently found out she is pregnant and Percy is the father. How will she tell him? And how will he react? They aren't ready for a baby or the immense response from the Gods. Can they raise their child...or not? T in case. Percabeth Fluff!R&R
1. Morning Sickness

**Hey guys! Since it was SO FUN making Percy's Kids, with Hazel, Christi, Jay and Joy, I've decided to make an entirely DIFFERENT version of the children of Percy! I'm still not sure if I should make a sequel, so that's on hold. However, this story will be day by day and skipping very little. I also won't be able to post the next chapter for a couple days, as I will be returning home! Yay! Please review. What do you think will happen? Names and gender for the baby/ies! Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

The sword collided with my breastplate armor and bounded off, the force pushing me against the tree. I twisted my wrist, whipping my own sword over my head and lodging it in the crook between my opponent's shoulder and arm.

He lifted his lip in concentration as I pressed him to the ground. I placed my foot on his chest and beamed down at him triumphantly. The sound of a horn echoed throughout the forest and cheers rose up around us. "And that is the Conquer and Kill," I narrated to my young onlookers, just as a horn sounded.

I jumped off him and ran to hug and congratulate my teammates. Preston Lash ran towards us, a blue flag resting on his shoulder. This only increased the volume of cheers.

The red team swarmed Preston and lifted him onto their shoulders. Then, they trudged back towards the camp, still screaming, "PRESTON! PRESTON! WOOOO!"

I laughed and removed my helmet. I ran my hands through my sweat soaked blonde hair and tucked the silver headwear into the crook of my arm. I smirked and leaned down over Percy.

"Would you lookie there?" I exclaimed, helping him to his feet. "Look like we beat you. Again."

Percy rolled his eyes. "We'll get you next time," he muttered, shoving me playfully.

I slid my hand into his, where it fits like a missing puzzle piece. "That's what you always say," I whispered.

Percy and I stopped walking. I stared into his eyes. I could get lost in those huge emerald pools. They remind me of the ocean. Choppy, misguiding waves on the top and a cool, calm center.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" I blushed and tugged my hand away.

Percy waved to Grover. "Hey, G-man! What's up?" Grover and Percy slapped hands and did a 'man hug'. Grover, just like us, had grown and changed immensely. The silky, brown hair on his legs had become both thicker and longer, while his pearly white horns curled far above his tiny chocolate afro. Hairs poked out from beneath his orange 'Camp Counselor' t-shirt, almost grazing his goatee.

"The game went great, eh? Nice job, Annabeth. The kids seemed to have already mastered several of you moves," praised Grover.

I smiled at the crimson coloring that flooded Percy's dimpled cheeks. "Yeah, they're fast learners," I replied. "I guess we'd better get back and make sure nobody dies." We began to walk, our feet kicking up yellowing pine needles. "Chiron's very pleased," said Grover. "There are so many campers; more then we've ever had before!" I nodded absentmindedly as I linked arms with Percy. He turned toward me, his eyes locked on my lips. I knew he was dying to taste me as much as I was him.

We neared the edge of the forest and the camp came into view. I withdrew my arm and gazed up at Percy. His scent of salt water mingled with sweat made me swoon.

Grover chuckled and slowly backed away. "You've got one minute," he told us. "Have fun." Percy took my hands. "Let's make the most of that one minute," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Our lips connected and my whole body buzzed with electricity. His tongue grazed my lips, tapping gently as if knocking on a door. Every nerve begged to let him in, but we had jobs to do.

I pulled back and sighed. "Percy…"

He smiled and pecked my lips once more. "I know, I know," he said. "Later." He waved and turned around, armor clinking as he trotted toward the Big House.

I stared longingly after him. Gods, I love that guy.

* * *

><p>I bit my lip and rubbed my swollen ankles. I really must be getting older. I've never had swollen ankles before.<p>

Percy entered his cabin, waving a bag of ice. "Here. Hopefully this will help." I nodded at him and took the freezing sack gratefully. "Thanks." The soothing chill created ripples in my feet and I fell into relief. "That feels nice," I said, tipping my head back onto the pillow.

Percy laid down next to me and kissed my ear. "Overworked yourself?" he asked.

I stared up at the wooden ceiling and shrugged. "I guess," I answered.

It was late and I was in Percy's cabin. Just after supper, I noticed an aching sensation in both my ankles and wrists and retreated to find a place to relax. Percy let me stay in his cabin, as mine was filled with rambunctious campers.

I snuggled into Percy's chest and exhaled contently. "Seaweed Brain?" I asked, as the lighting from the fountain dimmed and we burrowed deeper in the covers.

"Hmmm?" Percy smoothed my hair and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." And together, we fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a jerking deep in my stomach. It slowly passed and I pulled up the comforter, blocking out the golden sunshine. Percy's peaceful breathing calmed me and I turned so my hands were on his chest.<p>

"Mmmmm…" Percy grumbled.

I traced his chin line. "Hush," I whispered.

The jerking feeling then returned, swamping my body. Vomit rose in my throat and I shot out of bed. I made it to the bathroom just in time. I ducked over the toilet, heaving once, twice, three times. When I finished, I was covered in fevered sweat and a vile taste smothered my tongue.

I climbed shakily to my feet and used Percy's mouthwash to rinse my mouth. The door opened and Percy entered. I blushed and flushed the toilet.

"Oh, gods. I'm so sorry," I muttered between gargles.

"Don't be," Percy exclaimed using toilet paper to mop up the spots on the marble seat. He's so sweet.

I clutched my stomach gingerly and returned to the bed. Percy exited the bathroom and handed me a piece of gum. "Are you okay?" he wanted to know, studying my face intently.

"Yeah. I guess," I replied shyly. "Probably just something I ate." I could tell by the son of Poseidon's facial expression, that he thought it was something much more. He eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Do you want me to pick up a pregnancy test at the store?" he asked me.

I jumped, surprised. _A pregnancy test? _Sure, Percy and I had been sexually active and okay, maybe I had missed last month's period but that didn't mean I was pregnant…did it? Before I could protest, my stomach bubbled. I ran once more towards the restroom.

When I had finished vomiting, Percy rubbed my back. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>My head felt like it was about to explode. My heart pounded against the barred cage that was my ribs. My lungs were deflated balloons. I couldn't breathe or think or move or anything…except wait anxiously for the test to work.<p>

I was in Percy's ocean-themed bathroom. I had just peed on three pregnancy tests and it was taking _forever_ for the results to come in.

What if I was pregnant? I guess Percy and I are at the right age (twenty five) but we don't have much money or a place to stay. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. But that's highly unlikely. Probably.

My bottom lip quivered. _Ding! _The timer on my phone went off. It was time to check the tests.

I took a step toward the marble sink. I took another. And another. The slender sticks came into view. I picked up the first one. And sighed with relief. One pink line.

I picked up the second one…and dropped it. I took a chance and peered at the third one. One pink plus sign.

Oh, my gods. I'm pregnant.


	2. Cakes and Kisses

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I was coming home from my Grandparents' and my computer is fixed! Yay! As always, constructive criticism is welcome, along with ideas! I need plenty! **

**Here's next chapter's preview: "**_**It's been decided!" declared Zeus. "We shall destroy the child of Perceus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."**_

__**Please review! Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

I laid on Percy's top bunk, tracing circles on my stomach. How could there be life in there? All I could feel was terror. How would I tell Percy? Would he leave me to care for this child alone?

"Hello? Annabeth, are you in here?" asked a kind, high pitched voice.

I took a deep breath and jumped off the bed. "Hey, Marie. What can I do for you?" The twelve year old girl in front of me, bounced on her heels. Her eyes were gentle grey and her red hair was in ponytails. She wore a Camp t-shirt and khaki shorts. Brown freckles were splashed about her nose and rosy cheeks. "Hello! Wait, what's the matter?" she wanted to know.

I plastered a fake smile on my lips. "Nothing," I lied. "Did you need something?" "Uh, yeah. Penney and Louie from the Hermes cabin hid our maps. But that can wait. _What's the matter?" _she asked, dangerously determined.

I sighed and sat back down on Percy's navy blue sheets. "I found out something yesterday," I told her, still not registering why I was telling my twelve year old camper this. "Something…that will change my life and Percy's. But I don't know how to tell him." Marie sat down beside me and looked me over with her penetrating grey eyes. "Annabeth? Are you pregnant?" "How did you know that?" I exclaimed.

She blushed. "Common sense. I've noticed you've been getting sick every morning. And you're a lot more tired and moody. Not to mention-" she pointed to my feet, "your ankles." "Oh," I said softly. "Well, then, yes. I'm pregnant." She laughed and took my hands. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" A stray tear raced down my cheek. "No, it's not. It's a mistake. Percy and I…we aren't ready for a baby. We don't have money or a place to stay."

"You have Camp Half-Blood," Marie suggested. "You should ask Chiron if you could build your own house here. Then you won't need money."

_She's so sweet and innocent_, I thought sadly. _And so carefree. _"That's a lovely idea," I said hoarsely. "I'll ask Chiron." Marie chuckled. "If you don't like it, you don't have to do it." "No, no. It's a good idea…it's just I don't think Percy would approve," I replied, hiking up my knees to hug them to my chest. "Of the cabin?" "No. Of the baby." "I think you should tell him as soon as possible," muttered Marie, after a minute of silence. "Trust is the most important thing in a relationship. You see those movies about women that accidentally get pregnant and such and how their husbands are so angry with them. Well, the truth is that the women wait until they can't hide it anymore to tell them. The men are upset that the trust bond is broken and lash out on the women. The men are just as mad at themselves. It's not just the girls' fault. It's every bit the boys`, as well," she finished expertly.

I raised my eyebrows in awe. "Are you sure you're twelve?" I joked. "That's a good way to look at things."

Marie hugged me. "Now to discuss names!" she giggled.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the table, pacing back and forth anxiously. I stopped and checked my reflection in the silver platter underneath the roast beef. I had curled my blonde hair, so it bounced freely about my shoulder. Long, glittering diamond earrings that Dad had given me for my birthday, glimmered next to a necklace that matched. I was wearing a slender red dress that clung to my skin and ended around my knees.<p>

I turned to the side, sucking in air to make sure I wasn't getting a noticeable bump on my stomach. I returned to pacing, my high heels clicking against the wooden floor.

Chiron knocked on the door and I jumped. "Uh, hi," I said nervously.

"What's all this?" he asked, struggling to fit his rather large horse end through the doorway.

I blushed. "Just a dinner I made for Percy," I replied.

"Oh." He smiled and stroked his thick beard. "Any reason for it?" I had decided to keep the secret until I had told Percy, so I shook my head. "I felt like it," I answered.

Chiron shrugged. I knew he thought there was something more to it, yet he didn't protest. "Alright, Annabeth. I'll leave you alone." I took a shaky breath. "Thanks." He left the room, his tail swishing behind him. I was in the Big House, in the dining room. I had coaxed the cooks to bake us Percy's favorite 'fancy' meal. A juicy roast smothered in gravy, with baked vegetables surrounding it. A small bowl of mashed potatoes and cranberry jell-o.

But the dessert was the big thing. A blue cake with 'I'm Pregnant' written in icing on the top. I twisted my sweaty hands around and continued my walk in front of the burning fireplace. This wait was killing me.

"Knock, knock!" Percy entered and my breath hitched.

He was wearing a light blue tuxedo. His ebony hair was combed to the side and slick with gel. His green eyes sparkled in the red light from the fire and he was carrying a bouquet of lilies.

"Wow, Annabeth," he gasped, staring at the feast before him. "This is awesome." I nodded nervously. "Just something I cooked up," I whispered.

His eyes turned on me. "Wow," he repeated. "_Annabeth_!"

"Shall we sit down?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling out my chair and helping me sit.

"Thanks." He's such a gentlemen.

"So," he began, licking his lips at the roast. "What's the purpose?" "W-what? No p-purpose. Why would you- would you ask that?" I stammered.

Percy raised an eyebrow while slicing off a slim piece of perfectly browned meat. "Here," he said, still watching me like a hawk as he handed me the beef.

"Thank you." I avoided eye contact and passed him the cranberry jell-o.

He took a large bite of baked carrot and watched me reproachfully. "Okay, what's the catch." "No catch," I replied slyly.

"Ah, come on. I know there's something up. Don't make me seduce you," he threatened.

I burst out laughing. "Like you wouldn't do that anyways." He chuckled into his napkin, trying to remain serious. "Seriously. What's going on?" I sighed. "Wait until dessert." "Oh. I even get dessert?" he joked. "Mmm, this is a good night."

I rolled my eyes and together, we finished the meal. My stomach hurt throughout it and I had to force myself to eat. My hands were still clammy, regardless the amount of times I wiped them on the napkin.

"I'm excited to see what's for dessert," said Percy, his plate clean.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer." I motioned to the cook waiting at the door and she entered, carrying a circular cake.

"Cake?" Percy exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Yum!" The cook set it down in front of him and left. I closed my eyes, trying to get even a small sip of air into my lungs.

"Oh and there's something written on it!" Percy read it out loud, "I'm…Pregnant. Oh, my gods." I couldn't look at his face. I was so terrified. Tears sprang and filled my eyes up like an empty cup. I felt strong arms lift me out of my chair.

"Look at me, Annabeth," said Percy. His voice was emotionless.

I opened my eyes. His face was bland and his eyes glistened with moist. "I'm so sorry," I whimpered.

Percy hugged me and jumped up and down. "I'm so excited! And so happy! We have to tell everybody and buy a house! Oh, Annabeth! I love you!" He pressed his mouth to mine, kissing me long and hard.

When he finally pulled back, I gasped. "What? Aren't you mad?" Percy buried his head in my hair. "Why would I be mad?" he shouted. "I've always wanted to have kids. And now I'm going to have them with you. The best woman in the world. I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I laughed. His happiness was contagious. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on my neck, tenderly nipping and licking the salty flesh. "I love you, too." He knelt down to lift up my dress and caress the white skin of my belly. He kissed it softly and rub his thumb just above my white lace panties. "Hi there, baby," he murmured to our child. "I'm your daddy, Percy. Do you want to come out and meet us? Because I sure want to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

_Annabeth is pregnant. Annabeth is pregnant. Oh, my gods. Annabeth is pregnant. _I couldn't rid my mind of those words. Those wonderful, wonderful words.

I couldn't believe Annabeth thought I'd be mad. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I adjusted my arm so Annabeth's head slides into my shoulder.

I watched as pearly moonlight fell on her angelic features. I smoothed her golden blonde hair and gently kissed her ear. Gods, I love this girl. And now, I'm going to have baby. _We're_ going to have a baby.

I lifted her white nightshirt and stared lovingly at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet. I pressed my lips above her bellybutton. My palm slid across the velvet surface.

"I love you," I whispered to the baby we conceived.

Now, there's only one thing left to do, to complete our family. I have to propose to Annabeth.


	3. Mismatched Matches

**Hey guys! I understand that the concept of this chapter can be misinterpreted (and short- sorry!), so if you're confused, PM me! This story is set at Olympus, in third person POV. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, along with ideas! I've been getting a lot of requests for the sequel to Percy's Kids and I promise it will come in good time. Thanks for being so patient. **

**Here's next chapter's preview: ****"**_**That's enough, lovebirds," snarled the dark figure standing in the doorway. "Put your hands where I can see them! I've got a gun."**_

**I was BLOWN AWAY by a hurricane when I read all the reviews I got! I am soooooo honored to have such splendid reviewers like you guys! Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>At Olympus:<strong>

"Ah, come on," sighed Aphrodite, applying more gloss to her strawberry lips. "Cheer up, Athena. It's not the end of the world!" "Yes, it _is_!" Athena snarled. "My daughter having a baby! With a son of Poseidon!"

Zeus raised his arms over his head. "Enough bickering!" he cried. "There is nothing to be done. At least, until the Quartergod is born." "I don't get it," muttered Aphrodite. "What's a Quartergod?" Athena groaned and covered her face with her hands. Poseidon glowered. "Will you shut up, already, Athena? I'm in the exact same situation, yet I am not crying like an imbecile."

Zeus ignored them. "A Quartergod is more powerful then a Demigod, yet less powerful then a god. It's the child of two demigods." "So?" demanded Aphrodite. "Demigods have kids all the time." "Yes…but not a demigod of Poseidon. Sometimes, the greatest powers skip a generation, especially with another demigod's powers. So, this child of Perceus and Annabeth, will inherit every power of Poseidon and Athena. It will be as if Athena and Poseidon had a child, themselves." "EWWW!" screamed Aphrodite. "Icky! Sorry I asked." Zeus rolled his eyes and continued. "This…child will be the target of many evildoers. It is best if we simply kill the child."

Athena jumped up. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes! And forbid Perceus and Annabeth from seeing each other." "Let's take a vote," said Zeus. "All who wish to destroy the child of Perceus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, please stand. Those who do not, remain seated." Athena shot out of her seat. As did Ares along with Hera, Demeter and Zeus. Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus continued to sit. Artemis tapped her chin.

"I'm undecided," she whispered.

. "Come on, girl!" cheered Aphrodite. "If you're for romance, get over here! And if you're for death, over there!" Artemis closed her eyes. "I'm going to do the logical thing, here," she told everybody. Then, she stood up.

"It's been decided," declared Zeus. "We will destroy the child of Perceus and Annabeth!"


	4. Red Lobster

**Hey guys! This chapter is set where Annabeth is three months pregnant. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, along with ideas! **

_**Riley Coyote- **_**You're right! ARG! I did forget him! I'm sorry! **

_**Retyui- **_**Actually, Hera hates Annabeth and keeps trying to squish her with cows. And I think her hatred for Annabeth is greater then her 'okayish' thinking of Percy. **

**Here's next chapter's preview: **_**"It looks like," began Dr. Perkins. "You're having a…" **_**YOU GUYS ARE RADTABULOUS! I love you guys! Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Percy's hand was on my lower back, supporting me up. My stomach was quite large, protruding over my waist. Over the last three months, not only had I experienced morning sickness and swollen joints, but I had also encountered violent mood swings, odd cravings and I had gained four pounds.

"Okay, just a bit further," said Percy, taking my hand and leading me up.

"Where are we?" I demanded, glancing around the crisp smelling pine forest.

Ten minutes ago, Percy had woken me from my afternoon nap and loaded me into the his green Sudan. He wouldn't tell me where he was taking me. Finally, we arrived at the edge of a thicket of pine trees.

"You'll see," replied Percy, winking at me.

I felt anger spike inside me. "Percy," I said, my voice dangerously calm. "Do not provoke a pregnant woman." He laughed and kissed my cheek. "We're here." I looked up and gasped. A gorgeous, three story, crème colored house loomed above me. It had a small garden and a white porch. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh, my gods, Percy," I exclaimed. "Is this…?" He beamed. "Yes. I bought this house for us." I screamed and through my arms around his head. "Oh, Percy!" I cried.

"You like it?" he asked, lighting up like a light bulb.

"Of course!" I shouted. "Can we go inside?" He took my hand and unlocked the front door. The house was large. The bottom floor consisted of a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, a parlor and a bathroom. The second floor had three bedrooms, including the master and two bathrooms. The third floor was the smallest and only had a bedroom and a bathroom.

Once we finished the tour, Percy took me back outside and we got into the car. "How on earth did you afford this?" I asked.

"I pulled a couple strings with Paul Blofis…and I got a job. Four thousand a week. Not terrible pay," he said as we pulled out of the parking space.

My eyes sparkled with tears. I couldn't believe he had done all this. "Oh, Percy. This is amazing. Thank you so much!" I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "I love you!" He smiled. "I love you, too." We turned down a road in Manhattan and I stared out the window, confused. "Uh, where are we going, now?"

He took my hand. "Out to dinner. To celebrate."

I shrugged. I was pretty hungry. I rested my hand on my stomach. "Oh, good. I'm craving lobster. Where are we eating?"

"Red Lobster," he laughed.

"Oh, yay." I clapped my hands contently.

We arrived at the restaurant and Percy jumped out to open my door. I took a deep breath and shakily climbed out. "Whew," I muttered to the baby. "You're making it impossible for mommy to walk."

We walked through the doors and the waiter escorted us to our table. "Hello and welcome to Red Lobster. My name is Larry and I'll be your server. What would you like to drink?" "Coke, please," said Percy.

"I'll have a non alcoholic Shirley Temple, please. With _a lot _of cherries," I told him.

Larry nodded and left. I turned to Percy. "You decide what to eat and I'm-" I stood up and gathered my purse, "-am going to pee." Percy shook his head. "I do believe that is the fifteenth time today." "Hey!" I protested. "There's a baby pressing down on my bladder."

Once in the bathroom, I peed and then stood in front of the mirror after I washed my hands. I was wearing my extra large Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a navy skirt. My blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I wore thin makeup.

I pursed my lips and dug around in my bag for lip gloss. When I found it, I applied a thick layer_. Hopefully that'll distract everybody from my fat self, _I thought.

I made my way back to the table and found Larry had brought our drinks and our food. I sat down. "I didn't order this," I said.

"I know," answered Percy. "I did." I looked at the large, buttered lobster and basket of breadsticks in front of us. "Okay." I cracked a claw off the lobster and broke through the hard, bumpy, red shell. White meat peeked out from inside and I used the crab fork to yank it out.

I looked up and saw Percy hadn't moved toward anything. "Not hungry?" I asked.

He shrugged and pointed to the breadsticks. "Try these. They're really good." "Um, okay," I replied between bites of lobster. I picked up a hot, greasy breadstick and raised it to my mouth.

"Wait!" Percy yelled. "Uh, that one's mine. Try this one." He took the one I held from me and gave me a new one.

I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "Okay…" I sunk my teeth into the warm bread. "Yeah, this is good."

Percy took a tentative bite of his breadstick and chewed it slowly. "Yep." "Okay, what's the problem?" I wanted to know. "You're acting w-" I stopped when I felt something hard on the bottom of the breadstick.

I looked down and saw a silver band wrapped around it. I gasped and tugged it off. Attached to it, was a white note. _Will you marry me? _was written on it. I gazed up at Percy, tears racing down my cheeks.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off the engagement ring. And I couldn't take my eyes off her.

We laid in bed together, lamplight illuminating my cabin. Annabeth twisted her finger around, admiring the two pearls that outlined the shimmering diamond. It was my grandmother's engagement ring.

"Oh, Percy," murmured Annabeth, staring in wonder up at me. "Everything's so perfect." I nodded and fell back against the pillow. Annabeth leaned down over me, her blonde hair tickling my nose. She lowered her lips to meet mine.

We moved together harmoniously, tongues battling each other. Our lips were glued and our hands were intertwined. I bit her bottom lip and moaned into her rose lips.

Annabeth's body tensed and she pulled away. "Ah!" she yelped. "Oh, Percy, it's kicking!" she cried, taking my hand and pressing it to her stomach.

Sure enough, I felt a slight thumping against the palm of my hand. My breath hitched. Then, reality swamped me like a tsunami wave. This whole time, everything had seemed like a blissful dream. But we really were going to live in our own house. We really were getting married…and we really were having a baby.

"That's the most amazing feeling," I muttered absentmindedly.

Annabeth nodded and leaned into my shoulder. "P-Percy?" she sniffled.

I looked down at my fiancée to see her crying. I wiped away one of her tears with the back of my hand. "Annabeth! What's the matter?" "I don't know if I can do this," she whimpered. "I'm twenty five. I don't know much about…about maintaining a household. And then there's the topic of my mom and your dad…And having the baby. I don't know if I can do it." I cupped her face. "We can do this, _together_. I'll help you with the household. As for our parents, they will have to deal with it. They can't stop us. And I know it's going to be scary. I know it's going to hurt. If I could take the pain from you, I would. But you're brave and you can do anything. We'll get through this."

Annabeth burrowed into my chest and rubbed her swollen midsection. "I love you," she said.

I raked my fingers through her wavy, golden locks. I traced her root line and massaged the back of her head. "I love you, more." Annabeth chuckled. "That's not possible. I love you the most." "That's enough, love birds," snarled the dark figure standing in the doorway. "Now put your hands where I can see them. I have a gun."

**DON DON DON! Sorry- couldn't resist! :)**


	5. Ultrasound

**Hey** **guys! I know this chapter is short- MY MOM GAVE BIRTH TO MY NEW LITTLE SISTER TODAY! Her name is Elise and she's sooooo CUTE! Please understand if the updates are a bit less frequent! As always, constructive criticism is welcome, along with ideas! **

**Here's next chapter's preview: _I'm going to the doctor. I'm going to get an abortion. _**

**Sorry to keep you waiting on the gender! What do you think it is? Whoever guesses right will get a shout out next chapter (and yes, it's just one baby)! Please review! Thanks**! ***The Sequel to Percy's Kids is finally up! It's called 'The Next Generation'***

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

"That's enough, lovebirds!" snarled the dark figure standing in the doorway. "Put your hands where I can see them! I've got a gun! A gun filled with confetti!"

I struggled to stop hyperventilating. Percy patted my back. "Are you okay? Annabeth? Can you breathe?" I gulped down salty air. "Y-yeah. A little."

Percy jumped to his feet to turn on Grover and Juniper. I lifted the covers up to shield my lace nightgown. "What the heck?" screamed Percy.

Juniper jumped up and down. "We came to congratulate you!" she squealed.

I slid out of bed and linked my fingers with Percy's. "Well, you scared us half to death!" I cried.

Grover's eyes were fixed on my stomach. "Holy burritos!" he exclaimed. "Annabeth!" He hugged me tight and knelt down to stroke my belly.

I mouthed to Juniper, "HELP!"

She tugged Grover up by his horns. "Grover Underwood, you're scaring the pregnant chick!" Grover blushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"OH, MY GODS!" shrieked Juniper. "Is that an _engagement ring_?" She pulled up my hand to her eyes and inspected the ring.

"You didn't tell me!" Grover said. "Percy, you sly hellhound!" Percy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah. We're engaged." "We have to plan your bachlorette party and your baby shower!" sighed Juniper. "Oh, I'm so excited!" Percy raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded. "Oh," I moaned, collapsing on the bed. "I feel sickkkkk!"

Grover felt my forehead. "You feel fine to me!" "I SAID I FEEL SICK, GOT IT?" I growled.

Grover backed up. "Uh, I'll go get an Apollo camper, okay?" "You go with him, Juniper," suggested Percy.

"Oh, okay," said Juniper.

As soon as they stepped out the door, Percy locked the door. "HEY!" shouted Grover.

Percy turned out the light and climbed into bed. "Sorry, G-Man!" he called. "We're sort of busy."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase. How are you?" asked Dr. Perkins as she entered the room.<p>

I smiled. "Good, thank you," I replied.

Percy squeezed my hand as Dr. Perkins uncapped a bottle. "Alright. I'm going to put this gel onto your stomach and then trace the monitor over it. It'll feel strange, but it's painless. Then, we'll find out the gender of your child, okay?" she said.

I nodded slowly. Percy kissed me tenderly. Dr. Perkins lifted my shirt off and began applying the goop. I shivered from the cold contact.

"Okay, this is the monitor," she narrated while rubbing a white stick over the gel. "If you look up here, you can see the baby!" Percy's bottom lip quivered as a mutated white form appeared on the ultrasound. I calmed my breathing and stared in wonder at the baby we created. "Oh, wow," I murmured.

"You see this white circle? That's the head."

Tears poured down Percy's cheeks. I couldn't stop smiling! "Is it a boy or girl? Can you tell?" Dr. Perkins nodded. "Are you ready to find out?" she wanted to know.

We nodded simultaneously. She winked and pointed to a long, string type thing. Percy turned red. "Is that the…" He couldn't finish.

I chuckled. Dr. Perkins shook her head, laughing. "No, no, Mr. Jackson. That's the umbilical cord." "Oh," Percy whispered.

"It looks like," began Dr. Perkins. "That you're having a…"


	6. Bums First!

**Hey guys! I REALLY need names so PLEASE suggest some! Thank you guys for the support for my new baby sister! Since I've been waiting at the hospital with nothing else to do, I decided to post this chapter. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, along with ideas. In this story, I've made up a character. Kalissa, the daughter of Paul and Sally and Percy's stepsister. **

**Here's next chapter's preview: **_**The tears that glistened on her cheeks made me unsure of my actions. An in-depth pain gripped my gut and I recognized it instantly. Guilt. Regret. **_

**The people who were right about the gender are…Futurenovelist887 and Young Writer7. Yay! Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Right after the doctor's appointment, we raced to Percy's mom's to pick up the baby furniture Sally had promised us.

We knocked on the door of her apartment. Sally opened it and shrieked with delight. She pulled us into the apartment and wrapped me into a rib-breaking hug. "Oh, Annabeth!" she cried. "You're getting so big! How's my little grandchild?"

"Mom!" said Percy, blushing.

"Come to the couch. I've just made some cookies and lemonade," she exclaimed, leading us to the crimson sofa and making her way back to the kitchen. "PAUL! Paul, Annabeth and Percy are here!" Paul burst through the bedroom door and grasped Percy tightly. "Perce! How've you been? And Annabeth! My, you look gorgeous!"

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I've been trying to cut down on the mushroom, pickle sandwiches." Paul raised his eyebrows at Percy and shrugged in his button down red shirt. "It was cucumber soup with hot fudge for Sally," he said, laughing.

Sally set down a tray of blue cookies and lemonade. "Oh, that reminds me. Kalissa should be home any minute." Seven years ago, shortly after Paul and Sally's wedding, Sally had given birth to Percy's stepsister, Kalissa, who is now six years old.

Sally sat down on Paul's lap in the white loveseat and rubbed her hands together. "So! Did you find out the sex?"

I slid my hand into Percy's and beamed. "We sure did." "We're having a-"

_CAW! CAW! _I looked up to see a large, silver pigeon squawking. It's glimmering wings expanded and it walked on the thin gate.

"What on earth!" exclaimed Paul.

"That old thing? It's been out there all day," sighed Sally. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" called Kalissa, slamming the front door. She dropped her princess backpack in the foyer and entered the living room. Like Percy and Sally, she had wavy dark brown hair. But like Paul, she had baby blue eyes. "Percy! Annabeth!"

She darted over and hugged us enthusiastically. "Am I am aunt, yet?" she wanted to know.

Percy chuckled and ruffled Kalissa's hair. "Hey, Lissa. No, not yet, but sometime in January, okay?" Kalissa shrugged. "I can wait." Paul held open his arms and after she grabbed a cookie, Kalissa sat on his other knee. Sally kissed her daughter's ear and said to us, "You were about to tell us the sex!" "Oh, right," muttered Percy. He placed a hand on my stomach. "We're having a girl." Sally jumped up and screamed. "Oh, congratulations! I'm going to have a granddaughter!" "And I'm going to have a niece. I think you should name her Kalissa junior," suggested Kalissa.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Lissa," Percy said, chortling. "Anyways, Mom, we came here for the baby furniture." "Of course!" Sally jumped up and ran into the next room. "I'll be just a minute, dears." Percy sighed. "Sorry about my mom."

"Don't be. She's going to my mother in law soon." I kissed him and he kissed back. Before we knew it, our tongues were once again battling for dictatorship. My hands were on his shoulders and he was cupping my face.

"Ah-hem!" Paul cleared his throat.

"Daddy, what're they doing?" asked Kalissa.

We removed our lips from each other's and red coloring flooded our cheeks. "Sorry," I muttered.

Sally reentered the room, carrying a box with a picture of a white crib on the front. "Here's the crib!" Percy climbed to his feet and helped his mother drag the box to the couch. "How does it look?" he wanted to know.

"Looks great!" I replied.

"Good, good. I'll go get the changing table and the rocking chair," said Sally, fluffing her ebony curls. "And then I'll have a splendid story to tell about little, itsy Percy!" I snickered. "Awww!" "Mom…" groaned Percy.

Sally lugged a huge, mahogany rocking chair out the door, along with another box that must've been the changing table. "Here we are." "Thank you so much, Sally!" I whispered in awe.

"Please, call me…Mom!" corrected Sally.

Kalissa bounced on Paul's knee. "Can you tell that story now?" begged Kalissa.

"Sure, sure." Sally sat down and her cocoa eyes grew distant. "I was nine months pregnant with little Percy and working at the candy shop. When suddenly, from nowhere, this horrible, excruciating pain stabbed my gut." I winced at the words. _Excruciating pain? Stabbed at my gut? _Fear began to rise in my chest. I hugged my stomach gently as Sally continued.

"My water had broken and I was in labor. My friend called 911 and an ambulance arrived to take me to the hospital. When I got there, the contractions flared up, but it was too late to give me the epidural. They did a screen test and found out that Percy's tiny bum wanted to come out before his head!" she giggled.

"His _bum_?" screeched Kalissa. "Ha ha!"

"You never told me about this," said Percy. I, however, found that fact less hilarious. "You mean Percy was in a breach position?" I stammered. "Isn't that life threatening?" Sally nodded. "Yes, yes. But the doctor was able to successfully turn him." My mouth dropped open. Okay, there is no way a doctor will stick his hand inside me.

"I swear, pushing him out was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. It was as if my whole digestive system was trying to cut open my abdomen! But it was all worth it when I saw that chubby, pinched face of little Perceus Jackson," Sally continued.

My heart pounded against my chest. I bit my lip. "W-well, Sally. Thank you for the furniture." "Leaving so soon?" sniffed Sally.

I stood up slowly. "Um, yes. Afraid so! We have to get the paint for the bedroom from Home Depot. Come on, Percy." Percy shrugged and placed his hand on my back. "Well, I guess we do have to go. Nice seeing you, Paul. Don't worry, Lissa. I'll call you when Annabeth has the baby. And mom, thank you so much for the furniture."

Sally nodded and kissed my cheek. "Take care, darling." "Thanks," I answered.

We walked to the door and Percy picked up the boxes and chair. "O-Okay!" he grunted. "Bye!" Once in the car, my bottom lip began to quiver and I couldn't seem to stop it. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I pulled my sweater closer around my shoulders.

Percy shut the car door and buckled up. "Annabeth? Honey, what's the matter?" I looked up, struggling to stop the flow of tears. "I can't do this," I croaked.

"What?" "I c-can't do this. I can't have a baby. I'm going to the doctor." I opened the door and stepped out into the warm August air.

"What? Why?" cried Percy.

"B-because. I'm getting an abortion."

**Please, please, PLEASE with ambrosia on top DO NOT forget to submit names! If I don't have one in the next three chapters, I will be very sad! :( **


	7. Squawking Pigeons

Annabeth walked into the doctor's office and had an abortion. THE FREAKING END!

** I'm kidding, guys! I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger for you. I am TOTALLY against abortion! It's evil and cruel and needs to be put to an end. Anyways…Thank you all for submitting names! I still need MORE! I have no idea why the heck I'm in such a hyper mood today. ...Possibly it has something to do with the fourteen chocolate bars I ate this morning...I don't know. It was probably the bag of sugar I ate for lunch. Eh. This hyper mood calls for...PANCHO THE MUSTACHE SMILEY FACE! "Pancho! Pancho, where are you?" :{) There he is! **

**Here's next chapter's preview: **_**The ground opened up and I teetered on the edge of the grassy cliff. Below me, there was nothing but pitch black. **_

**Please continue to submit names! Thanks! :{) *LOOK! There he is again!* **

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV<strong>

The things I have resorted to are vial and titan-like. They diminish my outlook, they make me a poor role model for a my fellow hunters. But I have no choice.

The first step in my plan was making the gods believe that I was indeed against the unborn child of Annabeth and Perceus. "It is a foolish match," I voiced to Athena, who nodded her approval. "The child would surely be the cause of a great war," I agreed with Zeus.

There was only one flaw…and that was my twin brother. He pulled me aside after the meeting was adjourned. His sun-golden blonde hair was tussled in what I believe is called 'stylish'.

"Hey, sis. What's the prob? Don't you, like, represent babies and stuff? Besides, Percy's cool," ranted my irresponsible and somewhat less advanced brother, Apollo.

I crossed my arms and displayed my 'Poker Face'. I needed to keep my cover. "The best choice would be to destroy the child, dear brother. It would be senseless no to dispose of it, as it would only have a more gruesome death, thanks to the other monsters that would no doubt hunt it down," I replied.

Apollo raised a skeptical eyebrow and straightened his flashy tuxedo. "That's not like you," he said.

"Making practical decisions has always been one of my qualities. Seemingly, one that you lack," I retorted.

"Whoa, chill out, sis," snorted Apollo.

On that last sentence, I walked away. The next step was simple. I transformed into a pigeon, a truly distasteful creature, yet a common bird in the crowded cities of Manhattan. I flew up to perch on the fire escape belonging to Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis.

Just as Percy's car pulled up below me, I let out an ear-piercing screech. Sally jumped off the couch and covered her ears with her hands. She banged on the door for a while and when I did not flee, she came out. I took the chance and entered her mind, with mine.

I sifted through her memories until I found the perfect one; the birth of Perceus. I tampered with it, pulling out events and replacing them with happenings that in fact, never happened. At last, I finished and released her mind.

Sally shook her head and reentered the apartment, muttering, "Stupid ol' bird." In no time, Sally, Perceus, Annabeth, Paul and young Kalissa were sitting together. I couldn't help but squawk with anticipation.

The moment finally came. Sally's mouth moved, silent words projecting throughout the room. .Kalissa laughed and Perceus blushed. Annabeth's face was showered in vivid horror.

I gently prodded the fear and waited as it made it's way to her heart. She clutched her stomach and motioned to the door. With sorrow weighing me down, I flapped my wings and soared down to perch on a telephone pole just over their car.

Annabeth walked down the steps, Perceus lugging boxes behind her. It was time to put the final step into motion.

The slender, pregnant blonde slipped into the car. _No, _I spoke inside her brain. _You can't do this. _

Annabeth's lips spoke the words I murmured in her mind. She climbed back out of the car and walked down the sidewalk.

The tears that glistened on her cheeks made me unsure of my actions. An in-depth pain gripped my gut and I recognized it instantly. Guilt. Regret.

Annabeth turned the corner. I could feel her thoughts. _Find a doctor. Find a doctor. Abortion. _

Maybe, as much as I hate to admit it, my childish brother was right. I am the goddess of infants and I am going against what I stand for. I am influencing an abortion. But I am doing the right thing, am I not? I am protecting everyone from the deathly powers the baby would possess.

I inhaled the gasoline scented air through my beak and darted down to the doorway of the apartment. There, I transformed into a young woman. My hair was black and frizzy. I wore thick, square glasses and a white trench coat.

With a snap of my fingers, I appeared in a doctor's office. I cleared my throat and passed through the petite waiting room. I tapped my long, red fingernails on the check-in counter.

"Vivian," I squeaked to the secretary. I briefly spiked her memory and she shivered.

"Oh, Dr. Moon," Vivian said sluggishly. "So good to see you." I nodded. "Yes, yes. Now, a nice pregnant woman's about to come in. Send her right to my office. Skip all the paperwork, alright?" "But-" "_Skip the paperwork_," I repeated.

"Okay." Vivian's eyes were glazed over. My powers were weakened and I was getting careless.

I pushed open the doors that lead to the little rooms and entered one. I slipped on gloves and plugged in the ultrasound. Ten minutes later, Vivian helped Annabeth into my room.

"Thanks, Viv," I said. "Hello, Ms. Chase! How are you?" Annabeth's complexion was pale and tears still moistened her cheeks. "Not so good. I'd like to get an abortion." The word stung like a bee's sting. I nodded and pretended to mark something on a clipboard. "Why's that?" I asked, tugging up her shirt and smoothing on the cool gel.

Annabeth turned to face the wall, wincing from the cold goop. "I just…I can't do it." I rubbed the stick monitor over her protruding bellybutton. A blurred picture came into focus on the screen. You could see the head. Tiny feet and nubs at the ends of tiny arms appeared.

Annabeth covered her mouth and choked out a sob. "Oh, my gods." I looked away from the monitor. I can't do this. I tear off my trench coat. "Annabeth?" I said gently.

She nods absentmindedly. I snap my fingers and turn back into the form most fitted for this situation. A glowing woman in her midtwenties, with ebony hair woven into a braid and a silver toga.

"Artemis?" she screamed.

I took her hand in mine. "Annabeth, you must have this child."" "W-what?" she gasped.

"Every monster and god will be out to kill your daughter. But you mustn't let that stop you. You are strong. You are brave. You can do this!" I told her. I closed my eyes and waved my hand over the expanded flesh of her abdomen. "I, Artemis, bless this infant with the ability of swift movement. She will be agile, like a fox. Swift, like a falcon." Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. I clasped her hands more tightly. "You must protect her!" I growled. "You must!"

With that, I left the confused and terrified young woman to weep into the folds of her sweater.


	8. Vanilla Shag Carpet

**I was so surprised at the amount of names that flooded in like a TITAL WAVE! Since I can't seem to decide what name I like best, you guys get to pick from these four names, which seem to be the most popular:**

**Nicole/Nikki**

**Natalie**

**Britni **

**Silena **

**Whichever name gets the most votes will be the first name and whatever gets the second most, will be the middle name. Pancho says, "Please vote!" :{ ) **

**I was abducted by UNICORN ALIENS today and they gave me a big case of Writer's Block. DARN YOU, UNICORN ALIENS! *Sigh* Okay, okay. You got it out of me. I wasn't abducted by UNICORN ALIENS. Just CUCUMBER ALIENS. Fine. I got Writer's Block by completely natural causes. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up! I am so sorry! Ideas are GREATLY appreciated : ) **

**You guys are so great! I'm sure the god of reviews would applaud you! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (in case you're too lazy to count, that's twenty seven o's) much! I love you all! :{ ) This chapter really sucks! Sorry! **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

I couldn't believe the story Annabeth told me when I finally tracked her down at the doctor's office. A god had helped us. Wait. Hold the chariot. Don't gods kind of hate me? But I'm not complaining.

I slid my fingers across the stretched skin of her stomach. Annabeth mumbles and laces her hands into my hair. I smiled and shifted the blue silk sheets so we could cuddle closer. Her golden ringlets acutely frame her strained and stressed facial features.

It pained me to see Annabeth in so much agony. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to nip at my ear, her eyes still shut. I turn lightly to give her a better patch of skin to put her skilled tongue to work on.

Crystal-colored moonlight illuminates our bedroom. Across from our bed, are the double oak doors. The carpet is vanilla shag that brings out the light blue of our walls. Annabeth's sucking is put to an end as she sighs and rolls onto her back.

"What should we name her?" mumbled Annabeth.

I sit up on my elbows to gaze at her belly which contains our unborn daughter. "I like Natalie," I told her, flattening my palm to feel the warmth emantating from our baby.

Annabeth placed her hand on top of mine. "Silena." Her voice is faint and sluggish. "I like Silena. And Britni. I love the spelling B-R-I-T-N-I."

I cringed slightly at Silena, as it flooded my mind of raw and scarring memories. "I like Nicole, too."

My fiancee yawns and slides down her cotton nightshirt. "I like sleep," she groans. "Which you-" she pokes her stomach. "Won't let me get!"

I laughed softly. "But it's all worth it." Annabeth waves me off and turns to face our mahogany nightstand. "Sleeeeppppppppp."

"Okay, okay. I get the message," I chuckled and wrap my arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."


	9. Majestic Posies

**Yo, yo, yo! What up, my diggety dawgs? Okay…that was creepy. I have no idea where that came from. : | I apologize for my random gangstaness. Anyways…Here's the next chapter! Annabeth is eight months pregnant in this one. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, along with ideas. In order of the most popular to the least popular, here are the names: **

**Silena**

**Nicole/Nikki **

**Natalie**

**Britni **

**Come on, guys! Vote for your favorite! For the next chapter, I was thinking of incorporating a song because I think I found one that totally fits the situation! Would that be okay with you all? Again, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH for the awesome reviews! Thanks! **

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I had decided not to have our wedding until after our baby was born. But that didn't mean I didn't have to plan it. Weddings are a lot more complicated then I've ever thought.

I chewed my lip and jotted down possible names for my bridesmaids. _Thalia, Katie, Juniper. _After another moment, I sighed and wrote down, _Clarisse. _Okay. That's four girls.

I threw the pen onto the floor, where it was engulfed by the wiggly plains of my caramel shag carpet. Percy and I were completely moved in. We had painted our baby's bedroom light blue. Across the top, we had swirled waves and the carpet was the color of sand. We used Percy's old crib, rocking chair and changing table.

I scratched the back of my head and stood up. I yawned and absentmindedly rubbed the top of my stomach. "Do you want to go outside?" I asked Jackie. Jackie is what Percy and I decided to call her until she comes out. Like little Jackson, for a girl.

I pried open the back door, releasing sunshine and the smell of posies into our living room. Huge, white puffballs dotted the field in front of me.

I stepped out on the patio and slammed the door shut behind me. I passed our grill and table and kicked off my shoes to enjoy the soft feel of the flowers beneath my feet. I spread my arms, letting the summery breeze shower me in freedom.

I reached down, struggling to go past my 'basketball' of a midsection, and plucked up one of the tender, majestic posies. I gathered up the folds of my blue dress, the only thing I seem to be able to wear, nowadays, and race into the midst of the flowers.

I feel so free and alive. I haven't felt this good since I got pregnant. Laughing for no reason in particular, I collapsed in the center of the posies. I closed my eyes, blocking out the cloud-free sky and the bright sun.

Suddenly, a violent shaking erupts, vibrating the damp dirt I lay on. I jumped up, screaming. I clutched my stomach, protectively and circle, searching for the source. My breath came in short bursts.

Then, as abruptly as it had started, it ended. I let out a sigh of relief. "See, Jackie?" I whispered. "Nothing's wrong."

"Quite wrong, my dear," somebody said behind me.

I turned and narrowed my gaze. "Hades." The tall, 'gothly' dressed man sat in his chariot of skulls, smiling smugly.

"Ms. Chase. Or should I say…Mrs. Jackson and little Jackson," he purrs, yanking the reins of his skeleton horses. Fear sparked my senses and I took a tentative step back. Posies tickled my legs as I said, "What do you want?" His eyes flicker to my stomach and then back to my face. "I think I should wait to tell you," he replied. "Please get into the chariot, Ms. Chase." I bit my lip. "I'm kind of busy. Planning the wedding and all," I told him, still backing towards the house.

His eyes flashed red. "Get into the chariot." "No!" With that, I turned and raced back towards our house. The grass under my feet became hard cement. I reached for the handle of the door, just as large, gnarled black vines snatched me around the waist.

"Ah, ah, ah," _tsked _Hades. "You're coming with me, Ms. Chase, whether you like it or not." I tore at the vines as they lifted me high in the air. I broke the thick fibers of one and sliced at the other. "AHHHHHHH!" I screeched as I fell down ten feet. The white posies raced up to meet me.

This was it. I was going to die. There would be no daughter. There would be no Annabeth. I was done…And so was Jackie.

The ground rumbled again and split in two. A huge canyon encircled me. Black nothingness swallowed me up. I was on my way to Taurtaurus.


	10. Beauty From Pain

**You guys! *tears up* Awww! One hundred and one reviews! Guysssssss! Awww! I'm so honored! Thank you SOOOOO MUCH! In fact, I've made this chapter EXTRA FLUFFY, just for you! **

_**FutureNovelist887- **_**I am sad to say that, in fact, Annabeth wasn't dreaming! **

_**AxMxMxSAYSxHi- **_**I'm sorry my chapters have been short, lately! I've been suffering from a case of Writer's Block**

_**Froyo-**_** Why, thank you. I like to give cliffhangers to keep the people reading! **

_**Cheernerd7- **_**Okay. I apologize for not looking over my chapters more carefully before posting them. I will do that from now on! Thanks! **

**I love to read my reviews and I'll try to do a better job of answering them in the future! Here are the names, once again in order from most popular to least popular: Natalie**

**Nicole/Nikki**

**Silena**

**Britni**

**Keep on voting! I found the PERFECT song for this chapter. I hope it's not too weird or creepy or just plain awkward. Beauty From Pain is the name of the song and it's by Superchick. Thanks so much! **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

I screamed all the way down. For the first treacherous minutes, all I could feel was freezing cold air and all I could see was blackness. Then, yellow lights and faint dark shapes came into view.

I continued to plummet down; down into the huge, castle. I passed right through the roof. The marble floor enclosed upon me. I shut my eyes and let out one pitiful cry. _Phew! _I stopped just above the ground, my protruding bellybutton just grazing the ground.

I coughed, struggling to catch my breath as I flailed my arms. I lowered my hands and formed into a pushup position. Then, I climbed shakily to my feet and looked around.

I was in a prison cell. The walls were stone and the floor was covered with dust. A small, barred window occupied the left wall. A filthy bed chained to the wall covered the right. The air smelled thickly of mildew and decaying flesh.

I darted to the door and tugged at the bars that prevented my leave. I grunted in frustration and collapsed on the bed. I jammed my face into my hands and sobbed.

I was locked up and I didn't even know why! But the worst part was, Percy was at work and wouldn't be back for another three hours. Why now? Why now, Hades?

I shivered from the cold breeze that fluttered through the bars. "Please, let me out!" I cried to nobody. "Please!"

The distant torchlight that flickered on the walls just outside the door to the cell, went out as if commanded. I banged my head against the wall, tears soaking my dress. I closed my eyes, telling myself to relax. Help would be here, soon.

I took a deep breath and allowed my mind to float freely. Anything to get it off this nightmare of reality.

A flashback smothered my mind and I gratefully gave in.

*****Flashback*****

It was just after the war with the titans and I was only sixteen. Percy and I had begun dating only a month ago. The sun was shining and it was a lovely summery day.

I exited the Athena cabin and crossed through the fresh, spring grass to the Poseidon cabin. I rapped on the door and received no answer.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain!" I called. "It's your amazing girlfriend!" Still, no reply. I pushed open the door and peeked in. Something was curled up on the bed in the far corner. I crept forward, cautiously.

"Percy?" I asked, less confident. "Percy? Is that you?" The lump stirred, ruffling the navy comforter. "Go away," a hoarse voice snarled. "Please. Just leave me alone." "What's wrong? Are you sick?" I demanded, pulling back the lip of the sheets.

Percy's ebony hair was tussled and greasy. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was puffy and red. He yanked up the covers to his chin.

I sat on the edge of the bunk and caressed the line of his jaw. Percy was crying. "What's wrong?" I said softly.

Percy's shut eyes twitched ever so lightly. "I-I…" he stammered. "I've been having nightmares." I smoothed his hair out of his eyes and pecked his cheek. "What're they about?"

He sniffled. "Just…just the war. I keep seeing the deaths over and over again. I can't take it!" he yelled.

I pressed my lips to his clammy nose and clutched his hand. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

I snuggled into bed with his and stroked his face. I turned around and flipped on the radio on Percy's nightstand. A song crackled to life. The sweet melody filled the room.

_The lights go out all around me. One last candle to keep out the night. And then the darkness surrounds me. I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died. And all that's left is to accept that it's over. My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made. I try to keep warm but I just grow colder. I feel like I'm slipping away_

Percy trembled and I switched so that his arms were around my waist. I still held up an arm to lovingly finger his locks.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. And there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain_

An idea bloomed in my mind and I slipped out of bed, still holding firmly to Percy's hand. "What?" he grumbled.

"Come on!" I nagged him, until he climbed sluggishly to join me in the center of the room. I pulled his hand to rest on my back and took his other. We swayed back and forth harmoniously.

_My whole world is the pain inside me. The best I can do is just get through the day. When life before is only a memory. I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place. And though I can't understand why this happened. I know that I will when I look back someday. And see how you've brought beauty from ashes. And made me as gold purified through these flames_

Percy looked up at the ceiling, attempting to stop the tears. I gripped his chin and met his dreamy sea green eyes.

"Let them flow," I whispered. And they did.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. And there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain. Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me). Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see). I forgot how to hope. This night's been so long. I cling to Your promise. There will be a dawn_

I laid my head on his muscular chest. I felt his heart beating against my ear and moved my body closer to his. We shared body heat, moving as one.

_After all this has passed, I still will remainAfter I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. And there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain _

"_You will bring beauty from my pain_," I sang along with the last line.

When I looked up at Percy, his weeping had been put to an end and he was staring at me.

"What?" I wanted to know, blushing deeply.

"I love you." The words swelled my heart. I realized it was the first time he had said that to me. I smiled and kissed him hard. "I love you, too."

*****End Flashback*****

I dragged out of the flashback. Fresh tears splashed the bed's mattress. I had no idea if I'd ever see Percy again.

"AH!" I howled, as a vibrant pain stomped on my gut. My features twisted in agony and I gripped the bed. When the pain ended, I was gasping for air.

"What the-" I began. Was something wrong? Then I felt sticky liquid slide down my legs. Nothing was wrong. Other then the fact that I was in labor.


	11. Mrs O'Leary Delivers

**Bon Jour! I'm feeling…French today! I've decided not to post the next chapter until I finish the second chapter for The Next Generation! Sorry. In this chapter, I've included THREE POVs! Can I get a 'WHOOP WHOOP'? YOU GUYS ARE FLIPPIN FREAKIN FROGGIN FUDGIN AWESOME! I got fifty reviews in one day…even if half of them are from the same person…Unfortunately, somebody pretended to be different people and kept voting for the name, Silena. I can't count those votes. I've decided on a name…or rather, you guys voted on a name! But you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what it is…MUAHAHAHA! I hope the majority of you are happy! **

**Silican Sweetheart- Thank you so much!**

**Anyways, thanks again! **

**E**ntertainment

**N**atalie or Nikki

**J**iggling Jell-O

**O**tters

**Y**ucky Hades

**Enjoy! Even though I'm not quite sure what Jiggling Jell-O or Otters have to do with anything…:{ ) I'm American, by the way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

I set down my keys on the coffee table. "Hello? Annabeth? Sweetie, are you here?" I called.

When I didn't get a reply, I inspected the open binder and pen on the couch. Looks like my fiancée was just here. "ANNABETH!" I screamed. She was probably taking a nap or at the store.

Nevertheless, fear sparked my veins. Annabeth was eight months pregnant. She could give birth any day. I chewed my lip and collapsed in the loveseat. I tapped the power button on the remote.

_Dr. Phil _flickered to life. I paced my breathing and engrossed myself in a curious case between a divorced couple.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _"PERCY! PERCY!"

I jumped and clicked off the T.V. I raced to the door and pulled it open. "Nico?" I gasped.

Nico's pale features were furrowed in anxiety. He bent over and clutched the knees of his grey skinny jeans. Coughing, he cried, "My- my dad. He's g-got Annabeth!"

"WHAT?" I screeched.

Nico nodded, his long, black hair bouncing. He grasped his chest through his Black Veil Brides t-shirt. "I shadow-traveled all the way…from…the underworld. We have to…have to hurry," he choked out.

I dug in my pocket, making sure Riptide was there. "Let's go. How can we get there? We can't go to Hollywood!" I felt like I had just been crushed by a monster truck.

"Mrs. O'Leary…She's out front…"

I leapt out the door, only to have Nico pull me back. His eyes were filled with concern as he whispered the four words that sent me into a panic attack. "Wait, Percy. Annabeth is in labor."

I was numb. I couldn't do anything except clutch the collar of Mrs. O'Leary as she shadow-traveled to the underworld. Nico held onto my waist and kept on murmuring, "Everything will be alright, Perce. Everything will be alright." My hair flapped in the cool wind of Taurtaurus as Mrs. O'Leary darted across the dark land of skulls and forsaken ghosts. Tears leaked from my eyes, dripping onto the matted, ebony fur of the hellhound.

With a jerking halt, Mrs. O'Leary paused in front of a castle. It loomed far above us and emanated with death and despair.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Nico, hopping off. I jumped off behind him and together we ran as fast as we could to the doors.

Nico fiddled with the lock while I trembled next to him. "Oh, gods. Oh, gods! Please! Nico, hurry!" Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek filtered throughout the mansion. It was Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

I howled with agony as another contraction claimed my body. I shook with pain. When the contraction ended, I was left panting and squirming on the stained mattress. I had expected the birth to be painful, but not this excruciating.

I stood shakily and journeyed to the bars. "HADES! Please! I'm in labor! Please, Hades!"

"Excellent!" I turned around to gape at Hades. His hands were clasped together and his eyes danced with pleasure. "Hades," I croaked, feeling the familiar feverish sensation that occurred just before another terrorizing contraction. "Please. I need to go to a hospital." "If women could give birth in the olden days, without a hospital, so can you," he said. "So, sit back, relax and hand over the quarter god." My breathing once again became husky. "P-please," I moaned. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I writhed on the musty, stone ground. The douse of pain twisted and squeezed my body, robbing me of my cool.

Hades sat on the edge of the bed and inspected his fingernails. "W-what is a quarter god?" I croaked, once relief swamped my senses.

"Oh, you don't know?" asked Hades casually. "It's only the second most powerful thing, besides a god. But this one, this one is special. It has almost every power that Athena and Poseidon have. It can destroy the world." _That and the powers from Artemis, _I thought. _Good gods, I'm giving birth to the most powerful child in the world. _

Nothing but astounded horror chilled my bones. The breath was sucked out of my lungs as I experienced a dropping pinch between my thighs. "UNNNGGGGGG!" I moaned.

The baby was crowning. Hades' wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Well, I'll leave you alone. Call when the child's here." He disappeared in a poof of a black cloud.

I spread my legs and put my head back. I recalled the TLC episodes of 'Baby's First Day' that I had watched. _Push on your contractions, _the doctor always said to the women.

I took a deep, so not calming breath and pushed. "AHHHH!" I grunted. The pain only increased. Tears powdered the floor, cleaning the dust off the stone. "OWWWWW!" I sobbed as I struggled to push again.

One last push and a muck-covered baby slid into the world. "Oh, oh, oh!" I squealed.

I lifted her and used the front of my dress to scoop the goop out of her mouth. She was gorgeous. Tiny, fluffy yellow patches dotted her small, peach head. Her fists were balled and she waved them about. Her tender features were tomato red as she screamed, making her present known.

I ripped the umbilical cord and snuggled my daughter to my chest. I caressed her soft skin and pressed my lips to kiss her forehead. My heart swelled like never before. The birth and the pregnancy was hell, but it was so worth it.

My head snapped up as the barred door swung open. And Percy and Nico ran in.

* * *

><p><strong>At Olympus: <strong>

"It is here," growled Zeus, as he pointed to the swirling orb that projected the fuzzy image of Annabeth cradling her newborn child. More then half of the gods' faces darkened. "What is our first phase of action?" snarled Athena.

"It is simple," replied Zeus, leaning forward. "Perceus shall rescue Annabeth and then shall take her to the hospital. There…" He finished the plan and the greedy listeners nodded impatiently. It was time to put the quarter god to an end.

**Any bets on what the name is? **


	12. Too Many Words On The Card

**Okay, okay. You can lower your swords, now. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, three days! After I posted the next chapter for The Next Generation, I was kind of burned out for ideas : ( But I'm all better now! Yay! **

**I'm holding a slight contest. The first three people to answer this question correctly, will get their stories advertised in the next chapter! The question is *dramatic music plays*…What was the name of the school Percy first went to in 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'? I'll only accept answers in PM form! So please PM me! **

**Thanks, guys! You're the bestest! This chapter also uses a dirty word *GASP!* I know, I know! I'm sorry! I felt like that was the only way to get Annabeth's thoughts across. **

**Oh and Future? Get what's in your HAND out of my FACE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV <strong>"Mr. Jackson, you can come in now," said the nurse.

I gulped loudly and followed her out, turning briefly to acknowledge Nico's thumbs-up. The nurse lead me through twisting hallways to a glass window.

She nodded to me and motioned to the blonde girl in the wheelchair. Annabeth turned to me, her grey eyes filled with glistening tears and her bottom lip quivering.

Her slender body was fitted in a crackling paper, blue gown. Her golden hair was messily spiraled around her shoulders. "Percy…" she murmured.

I raced to her side and peppered her damp cheeks in kisses. "Oh, baby," I whimpered, my voice hoarse with emotion.

Annabeth laced her fingers in my hair and gave me a lingering kiss. "I'm so glad you're okay," I said into her mouth. "I'm sorry." "Why? It wasn't your fault. In fact, you saved me," she replied.

"I-" I began.

Annabeth cut me off. "Are you ready to see your daughter?" she asked, pointing.

I turned robotically and peered through the window. In a bassinet, wrapped in a pink blanket, was cuddled the my best- err, our best piece of work. Her hair came in yellow tufts that stuck up as if she had been electrocuted. Her eyes were wide and pure silver. Not grey, but silver.

I bit my lip to keep from bursting into tears. "Annabeth…she's the most beautiful thing." Annabeth wiped tears from the corners of her own angelic orbs. "Percy…there's something I need to tell you. The reason Hades captured me…was because she's not a normal child." My head snapped to face my girlfriend. "What?" "She's a quarter god." She waved her hands as she talked, sniffling. "It means- means that she will possess every power of Poseidon and Athena…and Artemis. Oh, gods. Percy…maybe we shouldn't have. If Hades wanted to take it, so will the other gods." Her voice broke on the last sentence.

My whole body felt numb as I comforted Annabeth. "It'll be alright," I told her, as I always did. "We'll get through this together."

Annabeth buried her head in my gut. I stroked her back. Until finally, I whispered, "She needs a name." Annabeth nodded into my stomach. "Natalie Nicole-Artemis Chase-Jackson," she muttered.

I raised my eyebrows. _Wow, that's going to be a lot of words on the Newborn Baby cards…_ "It's beautiful," I said aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

After Percy and Nico got over the shock of the baby I cradled, they noticed the rather large blood pooling around my butt and legs. Nico and Percy lifted me up and carried me to Mrs. O'Leary.

I had no idea why Hades didn't notice our absence or come after us. I was just happy when we arrived at the hospital.

It took a few minutes for the doctors to wrench little Natalie out of my hands. Then, they shipped me off to get blood tests and x-rays.

Percy came to see me and we kissed for a while. I confessed to him my fears and he comforted me. That's only one of his many charming qualities.

I twisted the white bed sheets in my clammy hands. An IV was hooked into my wrist, pumping medicine into my bloodstreams.

I took a deep breath. Why can't I go to sleep? The lights in my room were dimmed, only the hallway lighting filtering in. Percy had been ordered to leave, so I could have a peaceful night.

I sat up, wincing at the throbbing sensation that engulfed my body. I limped out of bed, not bothering to slide into the wheelchair by the door.

I peeked outside and slowly hopped down the hall. At last, I reached the nursery. I kissed the glass gently, murmuring to my baby. Her tiny fists pounded the air and her eyes searched the room intently.

"Hi, Natalie," I cooed. "Don't worry, Mommy's here." Suddenly, a nurse opened the far door and entered the nursery. Her hair was concealed underneath a cap and her white dress fluttered as she strode towards Natalie. She lifted the baby in the air.

I cringed at the disgust displayed on her perfect features. "Hey!" I shouted. "What're you doing?" The nurse ignored me, holding out Natalie like a garbage bag and exiting through the door. She looked around at the last moment, smiling triumphantly. Her eyes were stormy grey and they danced with knowledge.

This wasn't a nurse. This was my mother.

* * *

><p>I didn't care about the agonizing pain scorching my body. I only cared about my daughter and what the heck she was doing with my mother.<p>

I rounded the corner, skidding past a couple of dumbstruck doctors. I turned another corner and bumped into Athena.

"MOM!" I screamed. ***CUSS SCENE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE!* **"What the hell are you doing with Natalie?" Athena's face twisted in revolt. "It has a name?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing with her?" "Helping you!" Athena patted my shoulder sympathetically. "This child…it's a-" "Quarter god, I know!" I shouted. "Please! What are you doing with my baby?"

"She'd only cause you trouble, Annabeth. You don't want to be associated with her. I'm going to dispose of it!" My mouth dropped open. "Mom! She's your granddaughter! Do you really hate her that much?" I demanded as fresh tears began to flow.

"She will destroy the world!"

"You don't know that!" I cried. "Percy and I…we will do everything in our power to raise her the right way!" I lunged, snatching my daughter out of her hands. I cradled her and turned around. Only to face the other gods circling me. Ares' muscular arms were crossed and his red holes glittered maliciously.

Demeter was on my right. She twirled a green vine around her finger and smiled at me. "Hello."

Hera was beside her. "So we meet again." Zeus was on my left, lightning bolt clenched in his huge fist. "Annabeth," he growled to me. "Hand over the little brat." Fear and rage sparked inside of me, lighting a fuse I never knew was there. Before I knew what was happening, streams of cuss words spiraled out of my mouth. "What the hell?" I snarled. "This is my baby! Zeus, what if I killed Thalia and Jason? As infants? Just ripped them out of your hands because there was a possibility that they could destroy the world? Huh?" Zeus' eyes darkened.

"And Demeter? What if I killed Katie? And Ares? Clarisse! Hera…your cows. What if I killed off all your cows? Pull your stupid heads out of the stupid clouds and face reality!" I hissed. "If you kill my baby, I swear you will never hear the end of it. Maybe she'll make a difference! Scratch the maybe. She will make a difference! Percy and I are going to make sure of it. Please. Just give her a chance!" I left it at that. Watching their faces as they changed slowly.

Athena chewed her lip. "You have to keep her in order, Annabeth. She will be kept under surveillance at all times. And you will never, ever have any more children. And you must leave that excuse of a boy."

I rolled my eyes. "You just don't get it! You will not watch Natalie, I will. And forget about me leaving Percy. Our love is undying and there is nothing you can do to change that! Okay, sure I gave birth in a prison cell and hell yeah it freaking hurt. But there is no way I'm going to stop having kids. Now, I suggest you stop being bitches and snap back into reality."

The gods were stunned. "There is no-" began Ares.

I rounded on him, new anger penetrating the room. "Get the hell out of here." Ares rolled his eyes and zapped away. "Athena," he muttered before disappearing. "Your daughter's a bitch." I took a deep breath and turned back to my mother, not surprised to see that Demeter, Hera and Zeus were gone. "Mom." Athena glared at Natalie. "She is not my granddaughter. And you-" she fixed her glare on me. "Are not my daughter." She poofed away, leaving me stinging from her words. I kissed Natalie on her velvety forehead. "You will always be my daughter."


	13. Attack of the Strawberries

**Hey guys! I have the three people that answered the question correctly first and here they are! **

**ExtremeFanBoy- **His story, The Son Of Neptune, is a truly amazing story that captivates any audience and contains the interests of many.

**EPICThunder- **The Best and Worst Day of My Life includes romance that makes you beg for more, adventure that sets you on the edge of your seat and humor, which will leave you in a turmoil of laughter.

**TeddyandVictorie- **If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away is a masterpiece. It has both in-depth heart-wrenching love and sorrow that creates an awe striking battle between the wizard world and the muggle world.

**Please check out those stories! I'm sorry to those of you that answered the question correctly, but didn't do it fast enough. HOLY QUACAMOLE! You guys! This story has OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! More then Percy's Kids! Thank you SOOOO MUCH! You guys are AWESOME! I've decided that Natalie will go by Nikki, as it means 'Victory' in Latin. Check out Annabeth's wedding dress, the bridesmaids' dresses and the ring pictures on my profile. Thanks a taco! **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

"_Waaa! Waaa! Waaa!" _The cry split the peaceful midnight atmosphere.

I clamped a pillow over my ears, wishing the never-ending screaming was just a nightmare. _Come on, Nikki_! I thought. _Tomorrow's the big day. Can't you at least let us get five minutes of sleep? _Annabeth groaned and snuggled down into the covers.

I sighed and sat up. "I'll get that," I mumbled, stretching as I climbed to my feet.

"Thank you!" Annabeth called after me.

I stumbled down the hallway, yawning continuously. It was around three in the morning and Nikki had been home for a week. Tomorrow was the day the girl of my dreams would become my wife.

My heart soared at the thought and my pace quickened. I entered the quaint room at the end of the hall. The walls were light pink, my old furniture blending perfectly.

I crossed the room to the crib and lifted the squirming, screaming baby. I stroked her beet red cheeks. "What's the matter, Nik? Huh? We just fed you an hour ago! Not to mention changed you!" "_Waaa! Waaa! Waaa!" _Her eyes were squeezed shut and her fists were balled.

I sat down in the rocking chair. "Come on, sweetheart," I cooed. "Don't cry." When Nikki continued to cry, I stood up and journeyed to the closet. I opened the oak doors and peered inside at her white lace dress wrapped in plastic; the dress for the wedding tomorrow.

"What do you think about all this? Huh?" I asked her. "Mommy and I are going to get married."

Nikki's crying slowed. "Yeah, that's it, starfish," I whispered. "You're getting sleepy, aren't you? So is Daddy." I placed her back in her crib and instantly, her crying picked up again. I sighed. "Nikki!" I pleaded. "Please, sweetie." Finally, I gave in and carried her back to our room. Annabeth rolled over. "What?" she grumbled.

I laid Nikki between us and crawled in. Her eyes closed and she let out a contented sigh. Annabeth laughed and took my hand.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

It was time. Time to pledge my undying love to the man I love. I sat in the limo dressed in my elegant wedding gown. It was strapless, with a tight, bejeweled bodice. Pearls outlined the rim of the skirt and it flowed to meet the ground.

My hair was curled underneath the veil and my makeup was light. Percy and I were having our wedding on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. White chairs lined the sand as the gazebo was licked by the choppy waves.

I watched as the bridesmaids strolled down the isle, accompanied by the groomsmen. First was Katie Gardener-Stoll, escorted by her husband, Travis Stoll. Next was Thalia, escorted by Nico and not looking the least bit happy. Clarissa came next, escorted by Chris. Next came my maid of honor, Juniper and Grover. Finally, Kalissa threw lily petals, squeezed into her white lace princess outfit.

The bridesmaids' dresses were light blue and simple. The groomsmen were dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue tie.

Percy was at the alter. He nodded to everybody, anticipation and glee decorated his features.

The door opened and my father held out his arm. I blushed and stepped out, linking. The classy, cheesy bride music played and we began our walk.

My hands were clammy and the bouquet of lilies threatened to drop at any moment. I swallowed hard and smiled as I passed by Sally and Paul.

Sally dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief and Paul grinned. Next to them was my step mom and my step brothers. She gave a slight wave while attempting to quiet my brothers.

Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite and Artemis sat in the front row. Artemis was in her silver wrap, a golden band holding her silky hair back. Poseidon was in a navy blue tuxedo nodding and giving thumbs-up to Percy. Apollo beamed at me and pointed to his wedding haiku. Aphrodite was sobbing, yet her makeup never smeared.

I arrived at the alter, blushing and smiling madly. Percy took my hand and we stood before Chiron.

Chiron was holding a Greek script in one hand and Nikki in the other. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he cried.

I stared into Percy's majestically dreamy sea green eyes. His did that famous, cheeky side smile. I chuckled.

"We are gathered here today to unite Annabeth Chase and Perceus Jackson. All who object to this holy matrimony, please stand now." There was only the gentle sound of the breeze and the waves crashing against the shore.

"Perceus, repeat after me. I, Perceus Jackson, take thee, Annabeth Chase, to be my lawful wedded wife," said Chiron.

"I, Perceus Jackson, take thee, Annabeth Chase, to be my lawful wedded wife." "To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do part. According to the gods' holy ordinance; and I thereto I plight thee my troth." Percy repeated every word, never ceasing to peer into my eyes. Then, it was my turn.

Clearing my throat, I said proudly, "I, Annabeth Chase, take thee, Perceus Jackson, to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do part. According to the gods' holy ordinance; I thereto I plight thee my troth." "Place the ring on Annabeth's finger," instructed Chiron.

Percy slid the cool metal onto my finger and I marveled at it. "With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow; In the name of the almighty god, Zeus." A tear zipped down my cheek. I did the same to Percy, barely being able to talk, I was so overcome with emotion.

"With the power vested in the gods, I hereby announce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

I didn't waste anytime. As bubbles and rice floated poured down around us, I threw myself on Percy and our lips connected.

Chiron handed me Nikki and we ran down the isle, everybody cheering. Percy buckled Nikki into her car seat in the limo and I launched the bouquet behind me. Kalissa caught it and giggled.

Sally attacked her with kisses and lifted her onto her shoulder. "Good luck!" she screamed.

I slid into the seat next to Percy and rolled down the window. "Bye!" I cried. "Bye! Thank you!" We drove off the beach and into the strawberry fields. "We did it!" exclaimed Percy. "We're married." "Everything's perfect!" I said, kissing him once more.

"Uh, Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"What?" Suddenly, I was covered with strawberries. They splattered my dress and drenched my hair.

"-Might want to roll up the window," chortled Percy.

I groaned. Percy plucked the red fruit off my hair and ate it. "Yummy!"


	14. Extra Water in the Thunderstorm

**No guys. This is not the end! I still have many more chapters to go! I hope you don't mind this big skip. I wanted to have them have more kids with names that meant something special in Greek! I'd love ideas so please submit some! Thanks a taco! **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Fourteen years…Has it really been that long? Wow…After our wedding, everything seemed like a heavenly dream.

When Nikki was two, Annabeth got pregnant again. With twin boys. We named the first Theodore Thaddeus, meaning 'gift of the gods' and 'courage'. The second we named Andrew Arsenio which means 'strong, masculine'.

At first, Nikki didn't know how to react to her new brothers. At two, she was very outgoing and not shy at all.

For three years, Annabeth and I were content with just Theo, Drew and Nikki. Then, because Theo, Drew and Nikki were so much fun, we decided to have another.

Annabeth gave birth to our second daughter in my father's underwater castle. We went there for a visit, but Annabeth's water broke. We named our baby Doria Margaret because it means 'sea pearl'.

Two years later, Annabeth got pregnant again. But we miscarried. We decided that was the end of us having more kids.

However, when Dori was five, Annabeth became pregnant once more. It wasn't intentional, but we were just as happy.

Now, our youngest child, Nora Callista, is three. She lives up to the meaning of her name, 'most beautiful light' and is our ball of sunshine.

Nikki is fourteen years old. Like her mother, she has golden blonde hair and silver eyes. She's extremely smart and skipped a grade. She's already gotten offers for colleges! She loves to swim and is on the varsity team.

Theo and Drew, twelve, are identical but they're nothing alike personality wise. They both have dark brown hair and grey eyes. Theo is like Nikki, always interested in academics and reading. He loves to compete in spelling bees. Drew is very sporty. He's captain of the seventh grade football team and the baseball team. He's popular and adored by most of the seventh grade girls.

Dori has blonde hair and grey eyes. She loves all the classic things nine year olds typically love. Dolls, girl scouts, dresses, etc. She's a girly girl and is afraid of water (ironic, huh?).

Nora, oh, Nora! She's sweeter then sugar. She's three years old and spirited. She loves everybody and everything. She's the only one that has my sea green eyes. But she has blonde hair.

I remember Nora's birth like it was yesterday. We were driving in the car, thunder sounding throughout the crowded streets of Manhattan, as rain drenched everything. Annabeth was in the passenger seat of our green minivan.

Behind us, six year old Dori was fastened in. As usual, eleven year old Nikki and nine year old Theo were having an argument about Newton's theory and Drew was jamming away on his DSI…

*****Flashback*****

"Oh, oh gods!" shrieked Annabeth, clutching her stomach through her pink t-shirt. "Percy!" My eyes widened in panic. "Not here!" I gasped, staring up at the cars lined in front of us. We were stuck in traffic.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" asked Nikki.

I took a deep breath. "Your mother's in labor," I told them.

"What?" exclaimed Theo, Drew and Nikki.

I glanced around anxiously. "Annabeth, honey, did your water break?" I demanded. I knew we didn't have much time if it had broken.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, not yet," she whispered, staring in fear down at her swollen midsection.

"Dad!" cried Nikki. "There's a hospital on the next block." I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. Annabeth tilted her head back and groaned. "Ahhh!" "Olay, okay. We have to run! Nikki, get your sister. Stay together. Here we go." We all jumped out into the pouring rain.

I helped Annabeth to the sidewalk, making sure that Nikki, Theo, Drew and Dori were behind us.

Annabeth limped beside me as our kids ran in front. "Ah! Percy," Annabeth grunted.

"Hold on, babe, just hold on," I told her. We turned the corner and a hospital came into view. Nikki waved anxiously.

"Come on, dad!" she cried.

_Splash! _"The rain's really picking up!" I exclaimed.

"Percy!" Annabeth howled. "My water broke!" She collapsed in my arms, breathing hard. "Hold on, sweetie," I said to her. "NIKKI! GET HELP!"

Minutes later, nurses raced to aid us. They helped her into a hospital room, while I was forced to wait in the waiting room.

I lifted Dori onto my lap, her wet 'Princess and the Frog' dress squishing against my soaked jeans. Nikki, Drew and Theo sat next to me.

"You guys did great," I praised them.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Dori wanted to know.

"Yes, of course," I replied, stroking her damp blonde hair. "When you next see her, you're going to have a new little brother or sister." "I hope it's a boy," mumbled Drew. "We need more boys." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Drew. There are the same amount of girls that there are boys," she pointed out.

"Not if you include Lola, the angel fish!" said Drew.

A nurse entered the room. "Mr. Jackson?" she asked.

I stood up, swinging Dori to my hip. "You're wife is ready to see you." I put Dori down and she took Nikki's hand. "Come on, kids." We entered the hospital room. Annabeth was lying in bed, her hair soaked with rain water.

I rushed to her side. She kissed me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said softly.

"Well? Is it a boy or a girl?" giggled Nikki.

Annabeth held up the bundle snuggled into the crook of her arm. "It's a girl," she answered.

Nikki twirled Dori. "Yay!" Theo and Drew sighed. "Dang it." "Her name is Nora Callista, it means 'the most beautiful light," Annabeth told us.

Dori walked over to the window beside Annabeth's bed. "Hey, look!" she called.

A ray of perfect sunshine fell through the window, landing on Nora's face. We all laughed.

"Looks like she's already living up to her name," said Theo.

*****End Flashback*****

"Theo! Drew! Nikki! The bus is here!" Annabeth called.

Nikki strode towards the door, her bag slung across her shoulder. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a white blouse and jeans. "Bye Mom!" she said. "Bye Dad!"

"Good luck on your test, starfish!" I told her, lifting a spoon filled with cheerios to Nora's mouth.

Annabeth combed Drew's hair back. "There you go, sweetheart. Now, hurry up before you miss the bus!" Drew nodded. He was wearing his red football jersey and khaki shorts. "Bye!" "Bye, sand dollar. Have a good day!" I shouted.

Theo zipped by, not stopping to say goodbye. "Tidal wave!" I said. "Bye!" "Alright, Percy." Annabeth grabbed her keys off the kitchen table. "I'm going to drop Dori off and then I'm going to work." I stood up and kissed her. "Have a good day, honey. And don't forget to come home early. We have dinner guests, tonight." "Got it. DORI!" she screeched up the stairs.

Dori came barreling down, her pink dress flapping around her knees. "Bye daddy!" "Bye, goldfish!" I replied. "Here comes the cheerio train!" The door slammed as Nora giggled and swallowed the cereal. I scooped her up out of her highchair.

"Ready to go to the beach, sunshine?" I asked her, attacking her rosy cheeks in kisses.

"We go see grampy?" she wanted to know.

"Sure, sweetheart. Let's go get you into your swimsuit." I carried her upstairs to her room. The walls were crème and the carpet was caramel. Her toddler bed was pushed against the far wall.

"Go get nakey." I set her on the ground and journeyed to her dresser. I pulled out a tiny two piece with pink stripes.

I put her into it and carried her to the bathroom. I set her down on the counter and got the sunscreen out of the drawer. I lathered her in the wet, white cream.

I then turned on the water and rinsed my hands. "Daddy!" giggled Nora.

"Yes, sunshine?"

"Lookie!" She held up her hands and pointed to the stream of freezing water. I gasped as it sprayed toward me.

I jumped back and reached to turn it off. "Nora! Did you do that?" "Yes," she answered simply. "Daddy, I can make water."


	15. A Newly Kindled Fire of Rage

**We reached the fifteenth chapter! Woooo! Sorry for the late update…I was on a little vacation. I'm working on a new one-shot for Percabeth and it's EXTRA FLUFFY! It should be up in the next couple days, so look for that. Please check out the new poll on my profile and vote, vote, vote! ****J I can't believe how many reviews I have! Thank you SO MUCH! You rock my peanut butter and jelly off! Thanks a taco! This chapter is longish and it contains a spoonful of…Fluffy beards. Oh, just read it! : { ) **

**Annabeth POV**

I pulled the rubber band from between my teeth and tied Nora's silky blonde hair into a ponytail. I clipped a red bow on top and kissed her forehead.

"There you go, sweetie," I said.

Nora giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. "I loving you, Mommy!" she told me.

I chuckled and scooped her up. "And I love you, too. Are you ready to go see Grampy?" Nora nodded enthusiastically. "He lives in the ocean."

"He sure does," I replied, passing Nikki and Dori in the bathroom. "Are you girls ready?" Nikki's long blonde hair was pinned back behind her ears and she wore a jean skirt and a navy blue halter top. She held a curling iron to Dori's own blonde hair. Dori waved.

"Hi, Mommy!" She wore a light pink dress that hung around her knees. "Nikki's curling my hair." "That's lovely," I exclaimed. "But hurry up. Grandpa should be here in a couple minutes!" I continued down the hall, passing Theo and Drew's room. Theo's curly ebony hair bordered his face as he disapprovingly studied a math problem, laying down on the top bed of their bunk bed.

Drew was gaming away on Xbox, his jet black hair slick with gel. Both boys wore simple tuxedos.

"Drew, that's enough videogames. Come on downstairs."

I entered the dining room. Percy was tying his red tie. I set Nora down on the floor. I overlooked the table, making sure everything was in place.

Crisp bread, fluffy mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and a huge, browned chicken in the center of the fine china. My brow furrowed as I rushed to fix a crooked plate.

"It looks fine," Percy said, sliding his arms around my hips. He nipped my ear playfully.

I lifted my hands to finger his stubbly chin. "Perceus Jackson!" I cried. "You didn't shave!" He shrugged. "I forgot." He moved again to hug me.

I swatted his arms away. He pouted, pushing out his lips temptingly. "Can't I have one kiss?" "Not until you shave," I replied.

Percy made his gorgeous sea green eyes huge. "Pretty please?" I sighed and pecked his lips. "There. Now, go make sure the banana pie is ready." Percy tugged my body to meet his and kissed me hungrily. He cupped my face and gave in, letting our lips move in a painfully delicious harmony. My lungs were deflated, regardless, I didn't detach myself from his hold.

"Ew!" screamed Nikki, Theo, Drew, Dori and Nora from the doorway.

We pulled apart with a _smack! _I blushed. "Your father was…He was…Then, I…" "You don't have to make up excuses, Mom," snickered Drew. "We know French kissing when we see it." "We weren't French kissing!" I protested.

Knocking sounded from the foyer. The kids exchanged glances and left to answer it. I slapped Percy's arm again.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

Poseidon entered, dressed in the classic orange floral Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. His ebony hair was windswept and he wore dark sunglasses.

He picked up Nora. "How's my little granddaughter?"

Dori clung to his knee, Theo tugged on his shirt, Nikki looped his arm through his and Drew was waving in front of his face. "Grandpa!" they all shouted.

"Alright, alright. Kids!" I screeched.

I took Nora from Poseidon and plopped her down in her highchair. "Sit down, kids," I instructed.

They all crossed their arms and sat down. "Mom," groaned Drew.

Poseidon laughed and pulled out a chair beside Percy. "Hello, boy. How've you been?" "Good, Dad," he answered.

For the next few minutes, I piled everybody's plates with hot food and we began to eat. I chewed the steamed carrot, savoring as the sweet juice burst inside my mouth.

"So. How's everything been underwater, Dad?" Percy asked.

Poseidon swallowed a bite of mashed potatoes and grinned. "Excellent. And speaking of underwater, I brought all of you gifts!" Dori's features lit up like Christmas lights. "Presents? Yay!" Poseidon tapped his chin. "I wonder where I put them." Drew cocked his head. "Uh, Grandpa? What's that behind your ear?" Poseidon pulled a jagged, white tooth from behind his ear. Everybody's mouths dropped open. "A couple days ago, a whale-sized great white shark decided to pick a fight with me. And this is all that's left of him. Here you are, Andrew Arsenio." He handed it to Drew.

"Oh, Grandpa! Thanks!" Drew marveled at the incisor, twisting it in his hands.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Drew having something like that. But before I could say anything, Poseidon reached under his chair and pulled the next present out.

It was a pearl necklace. Tiny, sparkling pink orbs were strung on a thick gold wire. "This is for you, Natalie-Nicole." Nikki gasped, fingering the intimate treasure. "It's beautiful. Thank you." "This thing was not easy to find, mind you." He held up a thick coral stick. It was blue-white and covered with tiny holes. "Theodore Thaddeus." Theo took it and gasped. "This can't be! The rare arunge tupuculuck coral? Wow! Thanks so much, Grandpa!" Poseidon's eyes twinkled. "Next is Doria Margaret. I was there for your birth you know!" Dori giggled. "Grampy! You always say that." "Do I? I do, don't I?" he chuckled. "This is your present." He handed Dori a slender seaweed bracelet.

She slid it onto her wrist and beamed up at her grandfather. "Thank you!" "Nora Callista!" he announced. "This is Bubbles, the exotic rainbow puca fish." Nora took the plastic bag from him, shrieking with glee as the tiny flashing fish swam around. "Another fishy for my other fishies!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" "And Annabeth, Perceus, I'll give you your presents after dinner." I smiled. "Kids, what do we say to Grandpa for being so generous?" I questioned.

"Thank you!" they recited.

I sat down on the couch beside Percy and took his hand. After dessert, Nikki, Theo, Drew, Dori and Nora had gone upstairs to play. Poseidon had taken us into the living room to chat.

I knew something was wrong. The moment the children were out of the room, his face morphed into a shape of stress and despair.

Percy squeezed my hand. "What's up, Dad?" Poseidon fiddled with a loose thread in our white couch. "I was at a meeting in Olympus, yesterday," he began. "Athena was expressing her anger. Nora-" Percy interrupted. "Learned to control water. And now we have five quarter gods." Poseidon nodded.

I gasped. "Nora can do that now? Oh, my baby!" I cried.

"She can't stand the thought of you having five of the second more powerful beings. She's going to try and get them…kill them," he finished.

My heart froze. I felt Percy tense. "What can we do to stop her?" I wanted to know.

"Nothing. She's a goddess and she's determined," he replied. "I have to go." He stood up and Percy gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Dad." "Take care."

He left, poofing away in a cloud of navy dust that showered the couch. Percy and I exchanged glances.

"MOM! HELP!" the cry rang from upstairs.

I darted from the room and sprinted upstairs. "What's wrong?" I screamed, barreling into Nora's room.

Nikki had Dori in her lap. Theo, Drew and Nora were looking her over anxiously. "What happened?" I asked, sighing in relief. It was only a cut.

Dori sniffled as blood dripped down her elbow. "An o-owl f-flew through the w-window," she choked out.

"An owl?" I took her into the bathroom and pressed a cold cloth to the scrape.

"It f-flew toward m-me and tried t-to get me b-but I d-ducked under the b-bed and it c-clawed my arm," she sobbed.

Percy kissed her forehead and laid an Elmo band-aid on her arm. "All better, sweetie."

Dori nodded and ran out the door. I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "Oh, Percy." I held me as I burrowed my head into his neck. He stroked my hair. "It's going to be alright. She won't get them." I let out a shaky breath. And pulled away. Fire bounded in my eyes, mirroring a newfound rage that kindled in the pit of my stomach. "No," I replied curtly. "She won't."


	16. I Love You Forever

**I suck tacos. I know! I'm so sorry! It's been…like…three days since I last updated and I haven't updated The Next Generation in a week. I'm terrible! Just deprive me of tacos now! School will start up for me in two weeks and I'm trying to get all the shopping and orientations out of the way. I'm sorry! I'm also having my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow but I'll try to get a chapter out! Thanks so much! **

* * *

><p>The concealed figure weaseled her fingers beneath the window and pried it open. She put one leg over the sill and dropped silently onto the plush beige carpeting. She strained her eyes, struggling to make out shapes in the darkness.<p>

She snapped her fingers and silver light spouted from her palm, illuminating the petite room. In the corner, was a tiny white toddler bed. Curled up in the bed, snuggled deep in the lavender blanket, was a three year old girl.

Nora's blonde hair stuck out at the top and one of her little fists clutched the tip of the sheets. For a moment, and just a moment, the woman paused, rethinking her plan.

But then she shook her head. It must be done. She crept to the baby's bed and pulled back the covers. Nora stirred slightly, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Just then, the doorknob turned and the figure jumped back. She peeled the closet doors apart and jumped in, blowing the light that emanated from her, out.

Annabeth stepped into the room, her arms crossed over her grey nightgown. Her golden hair was braided back and purple bags hung below her silver eyes.

She crossed over to her daughter and caressed her face. Then, Annabeth sat down on the edge of her bed and swiftly lifted her sleeping child into her arms. She cocked her elbow so Nora's head fell back acutely.

"I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always," she sang, her voice a pure whisper of emotion. "As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be. (**Those two lines are from 'I'll Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch**)Sweet as honey and cuter then ever. I'll have you always and we will part never. You're my sweet little angel, my dearest heart. We'll be together forever…And we'll never part. (**My lyrics…**)"

Annabeth pressed her lips to Nora's forehead and laid her back down. She tucked the blankets up to her chin and kissed her once more. "I love you." With one last motherly look, Annabeth left. The woman in the closet exhaled and ignored the slight guilty sensation that slithered into her gut.

She slid the doors open and darted to Nora. In one quick movement, the girl was clutched in her arms.

Nora's eyes fluttered open and she stared sleepily up at her captor. "Mommy?"

The woman shook her head. "Hush, child," she growled.

"Mommy!" screamed Nora. "Mommy!" Athena dropped out of the window, disappearing before hitting the ground. Annabeth ran back into the bedroom. "Nora? NORA!"

**Short! I know! Sorry! **


	17. Part One: We Aren't Rescue Rangers

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really sore mouthwise- thanks for the well wishes. My older sister, Bethany, videoed me just after I woke up and I was all hyped up on the wacky gas. **

**Me: Hey, Bethie**

**Bethie: What?Me: Where's Larry?Bethie: Larry who?Me: Larry the cucumber, duh. From Veggie Tales!**

**Bethie: Oh…uh, I don't know. **

**Me: WHAT! HE'S PROBABLY DEAD! *starts to cry***

**Bethie: No, no! It's okay, Anna. Don't cry! **

**Me: I WANT LARRY!**

**Bethie: Mom has him. **

**Me: Yay! Bethie?**

**Bethie: What now?Me: WHERE'S MY CAT?**

**I was pretty psycho. Haha. Anyways, please check out my newest EXTRA FLUFFY PERCABETH ONE-SHOT 'Outright Unexpected'. I've also designed covers for each of my stories and my current profile picture is the cover for this story. It will change weekly. Thank you all AGAIN for your undying support and loyalty! **

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: We Aren't Rescue Rangers <strong>

**Nikki POV**

I didn't know what to think when I woke up and little Nora was gone. I was shaken up- we all were. My little, baby sister was kidnapped.

Mom and Dad left me in charge. They raced off to Camp Half-Blood to get help, leaving us in a turmoil of hectic emotions.

I sat on the crème couch, Dori on my lap and me stroking her silky blonde hair. "Nikki?" she asked softly. "Is Nora going to be okay?"

Drew and Theo caught my gaze, their grey eyes boring into my soul, they too searching for an answer. I swallowed hard. "Yes. Yes, of course, sweetheart." Dori nodded. "Good. I miss her." "I miss her, too." Drew fiddled with his thumbs, avoiding eye contact as he muttered, "What if Mom and Dad don't get him back in time?" I squeezed my eyes shut. "They will…" _But what if they don't? _the nagging voice in the back of my head demanded. _What if they _don't?

Then, it snapped. "Wait. Theo? Where did Mom and Dad say they were going? Camp, right?" Theo skeptically looked me over. "Yeah. Why?" "They're going to the wrong place!" I yelled suddenly and Dori trembled. "They should be going to Olympus. I mean, that's where Athena usually is, right?"

Drew and Theo exchanged glances. _She's crazy _glances. "What're you getting at?" Drew wanted to know. "Do you want to call them or something?" "No, no. It's too late!" I began to pace, the wheels in my mind turning furiously. "We have to go there." Theo's mouth dropped open. "What?" "You've officially lost it, Nikki. You know that? You're off your rocker," stated Drew, shaking his head.

"How're we going to get there-" I began. "Just stop it, Nikki. We can't save her. It's impossible," Drew exclaimed.

I cornered him, placing my hands on either side of the crimson love seat. "She's our _sister. Anything _is possible. Now. How're we going to get there?" The whole living room crackled with the newfound courage and confidence I simply burned with. Dori was watching me, wide eyed from the couch.

"Nikki?" she croaked.

"Not now, Dori," I remarked, rubbing my sweaty hands together.

"But-" "Dori, please!" After a few moments of silent, Dori blurted out, "We can take the car." I turned on Dori. She flinched. "That's brilliant." Once in my dad's sea green minivan, I buckled up in the front seat. Drew sat beside me, Theo and Dori in the backseat.

"We're going to die. We're going to die!" muttered Theo, clutching the armrest. "I hope it'll be painless." "Shut up," I snapped, overlooking the confusing switches and pedals before me.

"You're completely wacko, Natalie-Nicole Artemis," Drew said. "Gods, I love you." I laughed and pulled on the stick shift, pulling it towards the 'R' like I had seen Dad do before. Then, I lightly pressed the pedal.

_SCREECH! BANG! _We lurched backwards and slammed into the garage door. Dori whimpered.

"Oh, my gods!" screamed Theo. "Seriously? You forgot to open the freaking door. Oh, yeah. We are sooo dead."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door before once again pressing the pedal. The car slid smoothly down the driveway and onto the street. "Okay. We're still alive," I exhaled.

I shifted the stick back to the 'D'. "Anybody know how to get to the Empire State Building?" I questioned.

Drew pulled out his iPhone and after a moment, held it up for me to see. I surveyed the virtual map. "Let's do this." We drove out of the neighborhood, only running over one mailbox. I pulled out into the crowded streets of Manhattan, gasping for air as I narrowly missed a blue Sudan.

"Nikki?" "Huh?" I replied to Drew, still keeping an eye on the road.

"There's a cop behind us." I turned and winced at the flashing blue and red lights. "Oh, gods. Not now!" I groaned. "Hold on." With that, I floored it. The pedals blindly rolled against the pavement before sending us spiraling down Main Street. I swerved to avoid several pedestrians.

"AHHHHH!" Theo and Dori screeched as I turned violently, barely brushing a brick building.

The pointed tip of the Empire State Building came into view and I urged the car to go faster. _Almost there._

"NIKKI!" howled Drew.

Time seemed to slow. The car bumped slightly as the wheels jumped over the sidewalk. The shimmering murky walls of the building raced to meet the windshield. Theo held Dori in her seat, his yells as high-pitched as hers. Drew covered his head with his hands and ducked.

My body's instincts took over and I hit the brakes as hard as I could. The back wheels lifted off the ground and the nose of the car hit the building squarely.

"GET OUT!" I shouted at my siblings. I flung open the door and darted towards the lobby's opening.

Police cars pulled up and policemen got out to holler at us. Before I knew it, I was in the elevator.

Theo clutched a stitch in his side as the elevator clanged shut. I jammed the 600. Dori was sniffling and I held onto her. "We made it!" I choked out.

"We…are never…heh…doing this…again!" Theo coughed. "That was crazy awesome!" Drew disagreed.

The elevator stopped and the doors split with a _ding! _Olympus is beautiful. Not the Bahamas beautiful, but like a glowing, heavenly sort of majestic.

The roads are covered with powered dust that blows in the summery breeze. Houses made of silver line them. The sky is just white mist, not mysterious; just calming. And at the end of the street is a massive house-like building.

Sweet music entered my ears as I grasped Drew and Dori's hands. Theo grabbed Dori's other hand and together we stepped forward.

"Let's rescue our baby sister."


	18. Part Two: We Aren't Rescue Rangers

**Yay! This is the second update tonight/this morning/afternoon! Sorry that it's so short! Part Three will be out in the next couple of days. I'm also putting 'The Next Generation' on hiatus. I find it difficult to keep more then one story at a time going. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: We Aren't Rescue Rangers<strong>

**Annabeth POV**

"Chiron, please!" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks. "We have to save her. Before it's too late!"

Percy held me as another sobbing fit overcame my body. My baby. My sweet, little Nora had been taken. By my own _mother._

Twenty minutes ago, two mere hours after Nora had been kidnapped, Percy and I left Natalie-Nicole, Theodore, Andrew and Doria home alone to come to Camp. For help.

My initial thought was that Chiron was instantly gather up an army and we would race to retrieve my child. But instead, Chiron remained firm and refused to do anything. He had this theory.

"Athena won't hurt Nora," he said. "She's too important for that. If we don't wait another forty-eight hours or so, Athena will keep her. But we need to stay back until she's desperate enough to come talk it out."

I trembled in my husband's clutches. Dionysus, sitting at the poker table in the corner, snickered.

"Chiron!" I pleaded. "I know my mother. She will kill Nora and she won't hesitate." Percy jerked. "Wait. Dionysus! Turn up the radio." He rolled his eyes, but obliged, leaning forward and turning the knob on the old-fashioned radio. The broadcaster was in the middle of an important announcement.

"-Police officers in a wild chase of a sea green minivan. Officer Pad, head of the department, is here with us to describe the fugitives steering the automobile." A new gruff voice, Officer Pad, began to speak. "At the wheel, it looked like a fourteen year old girl. Blonde hair, yellow t-shirt-" I gasped. "It can't be!"

"Beside the girl, was a twelve year old boy with shaggy black hair. In the backseat was what we presumed was his twin brother, same description. Beside him was another girl, around eight years old. She had blonde hair, curly, and a pink dress- blouse on. They crashed the car into the Empire State Building and then disappeared inside. We searched every floor but failed to locate them-"

"Oh, my gods!" I screamed. "Nikki! Theo! Drew! Dori!"

Percy shook his head, shaking with emotion. "They've gone to rescue Nora."

Chiron swallowed hard. "They've fallen right into her trap."


	19. Part Three: We Aren't Rescue Rangers

**Monkey butts…Oh, hey! Didn't see you there! Sorry…Anyways, here's the next chapter and I tried to make it as long as possible. Also, please check out the poll on my profile: Which of my stories is the best? Part Four will be posted tomorrow or the day after! :) Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger and so short! Please review! Thanks a taco! **

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: We Aren't Rescue Rangers<strong>

**Nikki POV**

"Do you think anybody's in there?" asked Drew, poking his head through the huge marble doorway.

"Let's hope Athena is," I replied, squeezing Dori's hand reassuringly.

"Should we go in?" Theo's grey eyes were wide with terror and uncertainty.

"Yes," I answered firmly. "We have to get Nora."

We linked hands once more, exchanging glances. Then, we entered the mansion, our shoes clicking against the clean stone floor.

We turned the corner and the throne room came into view. Giant, looming chairs, each different, were lined against the walls. I scanned the room, searching desperately for my grandmother.

"She's not here!" I exclaimed, the dreaded sensation of hopelessness overcoming my senses.

"Ah, Natalie-Nicole Artemis Chase-Jackson. I finally get to meet you. And let me just say, it is not my pleasure," hissed the woman that appeared in the snap of a finger.

She was seated in a stormy grey throne, an owl pendant behind her head. Her ebony hair was braided back and she wore the traditional white toga with the golden belt. Her eyes were narrowed and her were lips pursed.

"Nora!" cried Dori. Before I could stop her, the nine year old darted toward the whimpering child near Athena's feet.

"DORI! NO!" I screamed, just as Dori's fingers scraped the base of the throne and she was sucked in. Into a see-through glass cage, molded into the side of the chair.

Dori banged on the glass. Her lips moved and muffled howling came from the glass.

"DORI!" Drew and Theo shouted at the same time.

I balled my hands into fists. "_What. Do. You. Want. With. Them_?" I snarled.

"Don't talk to your grandmother like that," said Athena.

"What kind of grandmother would kidnap her own grandchildren?" I fumed.

Athena winced. "I'm doing what's best for the world." White hot fury seared throughout my body. "How is kidnapping my sisters, helping the world?"

Loud clanging erupted, filling the room and I turned my attention to my sisters behind the wall. They were grasping at their throats. The air was being drained from the container.

"Dori! Nora!" Drew scrambled forward.

"Drew! No!" yelled Theo.

He appeared on the other side of the wall, he too gasping. Tears blossomed in my eyes.

"What could be so important that you are willing to kill them off?" I screeched.

"You're quarter gods," explained Athena, as Theo stepped towards her chair.

"Theo," I warned. I turned back to my grandmother. "What's a quarter god?" "Come on, Natalie. You're wise, like me. You should know," she teased.

And I did know. "Please let them go," I croaked, my stare frozen on my siblings.

Suddenly, Nora tipped over and collapsed on the ground.

"NORA!" I trembled. "Let them go and I'll do whatever you want!" I begged.

Athena pondered the thought. "You are firstborn…And the oldest; the most powerful. Fine." She snapped her fingers and the glass evaporated.

I raced to my sisters. Dori sat on the ground, panting, Theo supporting her. Drew was kneeling over Nora.

I lifted her frail head into my lap, sweeping her blonde hair to the side. "Nora, baby, speak to me. Can you hear me?" I demanded.

Her eyes were shut and her complexion was pale. I pressed a finger to her neck, feeling for a pulse. "Sweetheart, babe, come on. Come on." Then, I felt it. A pulse! "She's alive," I sighed with relief, the faint throbbing feeling so good against my digit.

"Oh, Nora." I stilled. The pulse…was gone.

**GONE, I TELL YOU! GONE!**


	20. Part Four: We Aren't Rescue Rangers

**No, I'm not dead. Sorry for another LATE UPDATE! I feel like such a slacker! : ( I have to admit I've had a few opportunities to work on this, but couldn't seem to make myself do it! I know I've lost a lot of reviewers due to the horrible length of the recent chapters! I hope this one set you on the edge of your seat! Please don't forget do vote on the poll! Love you! : { ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki POV<strong>

Without a moment's hesitation, I lowered my lips to hers and blew warm air into Nora's mouth. I sat up, gasping.

"Come on, sweetie, breathe!" I shouted desperately.

I leaned down again and exhaled into her mouth. Suddenly, I felt her tiny chest move below me. Nora choked and inhaled deeply, her heart-shaped face a horribly unnatural shade of red.

I sobbed into her fluffy blonde hair and caressed her velvety skin. "Nora," I wept. "Oh, Nora. Baby. Nora!" Drew, Theo and Dori joined the hug. I looked up at the blurry form of Athena. Even through my tears I could see the hatred and cruelty that masked her pretty features.

I stood shakily, smoothing my blonde curls and swallowing hard. The whimpers behind me died down as I faced Athena. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Athena rolled her own grey orbs. "Oh, come now, Natalie-Nicole. Don't be selfish! This is a sacrifice for the greater of the world. What's one, measly, potential-less girl?" I looked away from her stinging gaze, forcing the flow of tears to come to a halt. I turned back to my siblings and put on a plastic smile.

"Um, okay, guys?" I whispered. "I'm going to go with Athena…for a- well, forever." Drew's eyes widened. "No. You're not!" he growled. "You let-" he began to shout at my grandmother.

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Drew. I have to do this." "No! I won't let you-" "Drew. You're the oldest now. You have to take care of them. Be the good sibling I never was," I told him, embracing him roughly.

"You're the best big sister ever. I love you," he murmured in my ear.

When we pulled apart, he hastily wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded to me. Dori threw herself toward me, latching onto my knees.

"No! No, Nikki!" she screamed.

I picked her up and smothered her wet cheeks in sloppy kisses. "Dori. Dori, angel. You need to be strong; for Nora, okay? Can you be a good big sister?" "Not as good as you!" she wailed and buried her face in my hair. "I'll miss you." I set her down and gave her one last reassuring look before she collapsed, weeping, in Drew's arms.

Theo handed me a pale Nora. I automatically rested her on my hip.

"Where are you going, sissy?" she asked in her adorable, four year old voice.

I winced and instantly felt my heart melt. "Um, nowhere, sweetie. Just with g-grandma. You be good, okay? Be on your best behavior. Promise me that." "I promise," she agreed, holding up her miniscule pinky. "I pinky promise."

I linked my own digit with hers. "I love you, Nora." "I love you, too, sissy," she replied, running to Dori and Drew.

Theo hugged me. "Be a good big brother. Protect them," I said to him. "Be strong. I love you."

"I love you, too." My siblings huddled together.

Drew, with one arm positioned over Dori's shoulders and the other on Nora's arm. His dark brown hair stuck straight up and his stormy eyes glittered with tears. Theo held Nora, his red sweater vest in tatters. Nora was still dressed in the previous night's light pink frilly dress. She had dark circles underneath her sea green eyes. Her head was cocked in confusion. Dori's left arm was covered in blood from when she slit her wrist on the Empire State Building's broken glass. She sniffled uncontrollably and kept twisting to make sure Drew was still there.

I smiled apologetically. I faced Athena once more. She clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Well, well, well! Wasn't that just a _touching moment_?" she snickered. "Such a shame you're all going to die anyways." "WHAT?" I shouted, just as thousands of owls soared through the massive silver doors and swarmed my siblings.

They shrieked in terror. "LET THEM GO!" I screeched. "THE DEAL WAS JUST ME! LET THEM GO!" Suddenly, time seemed to slow. Something fuzzy appeared in slow motion on the side of Athena's chair. A young girl, about my age. She had ruby red hair and silver, not grey, silver eyes that sparkled. She wore the same silk clothing as Athena.

"Use your powers." Her voice was a raspy mutter. "Use your powers."

With that, time once again sped up and she vanished. _Powers? _I thought. _Powers! _I closed my eyes and focused. Focused on the almost inaudible sound of the trickling of the water in the fountain in the corner.

A tugging sensation gripped my gut. Waves of the crystal water filled the room, making the owls hoot and back against the wall. I turned robotically and raised my arms. It increased the flow and the water gathered in waves that towered, almost grazing the ceiling.

"NIKKI!" howled Drew, shielding my sisters. The whole room was blasted with a strong, salt scented wind that blew back their hair. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I closed my eyes. "I DON'T KNOW!"

Exhaustion swamped my body and I fell to the ground. The waves smashed against the colony of birds. I leaned against the cold stone of Athena's throne and shook.

Theo, Drew, Nora and Dori rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" they asked desperately.

"Yes, yes." I groaned as I stood up.

"Well played, Natalie-Nicole. Well played. But not well enough." Athena shrank down so she was the size of an average adult. She raised a dagger over her head. "Such a shame…" "RUN!" I hollered. I swept Nora up in my arms and sprinted toward the doors. Drew, Theo and Dori ran behind me.

A knife whizzed past my ear and stuck in the frame of the door. "Oh, no!" Nora cried.

Another knife grazed my elbow and blood spurted from the wound. I stopped at the doorway and passed Nora to Theo. "RUN! KEEP GOING! Get help!" I ordered them.

I turned to my grandmother, a new fury spiking my mind, heart and senses. I felt something on my back and pulled the bow and arrow off of it. "Perfect," I hissed.

The slender wire felt so perfect, so 'at home' in my hand. I pulled it back as easily as I would brushing my hair. I fitted an arrow in the slot just as another dagger clattered to the ground beside my sneaker.

Athena stepped forward, an evil glimmer in her eye. "Natalie-Nicole, shame on you! Didn't mommy teach you better then to play with bows? Come now. I'm only doing what's best." I fired the bow. "And so am I!"

The bows shot at a speeding rate, penetrating her toga. Golden blood seeped from her wounds. She choked and clutched, still blood slipped through her fingers. "You…can not…destroy me…"

"But I can delay you!" I called as I ran out of the main house and into my mother's arms.

"Nikki!"


	21. How Did It All Begin?

**Author's note at the bottom of the page**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV <strong>

I couldn't seem to keep my hands off my kids. Even if it was just brushing against Drew's elbow or casually ruffling Theo's hair; peppering Nora in kisses, caressing Nikki's face or straightening Dori's dress.

I plopped down on the couch and pulled Nora up on my lap. Her short blonde hair was pulled into pigtails, little pink bows that matched the frilly gown she wore, at the ends.

I kissed the tip of her nose and tickled her belly. "My sweet girl," I purred in her ear.

Nikki sat down beside me, spooning cheerios in her mouth. "Hey, Mom?" she asked softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"This is a stupid question…but…You've told us how Drew and Theo were born, not to mention Dori. And we were there for Nora's, but you never told us how I was born," she exclaimed.

Drew and Theo, also clutching cereal bowls, sat down in the plush loveseat, looking earnestly on. Dori curled up beside my legs.

I smiled down at my children; all five of them. Natalie-Nicole Artemis was first. With her long, wavy blonde hair and stone grey eyes, she's transfixing. Nikki inherited my witty attitude, but her father's joking perspective. She's caring and motherly, always looking out for her younger siblings.

Next came Theodore Thaddeus. He has curly ebony hair and my stormy eyes. He also has my intelligence. He loves science and physics, always needing to know exactly how everything works. Theo's the sensible one.

Andrew Arsenio is Theo's twin and looks exactly like his brother. Drew has always had the irresistible charm of bewitching his fellow peers. He was nominated captain of the seventh grade football team and student body president. Like his sister, Drew loves to joke around.

Doria Margaret was the fourth and born in the second worst place to have a baby: Poseidon's underwater palace. Dori has short, straight blonde hair and the classic grey eyes. She's particularly small for her age, but makes up for it with her undying kindness and gentle heart.

Nora Callista was our final and totally unexpected. She's my baby, my sweetheart. Out of our five children, she was the only one that got Percy's amazing sea green eyes. Nora's pure and childish. Even though her future isn't firm, her energizing personality is here to stay.

Before me, I see five bright children, each with different abilities and personalities; strengths and weaknesses. Have these past fourteen years been easy? Heck no! But they've been worth it. Even though I spent half my nights wide awake, filled with worry; even though I've changed a thousand billion diapers, it's all worth it just to sit here and have a moment of peace.

Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, pecking the tip of my ear. A smile pranced on my lips and I looked back at my kids.

"It all started on a sunny day, out in a meadow filled with posies…"

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle, sniffle* Well, well, guys! It's the sorrow filled end of "The Child of the Demigods", for numerous reasons! I have a lot of work with school and my jobs…but I will publish new stories, all in good time! Thank you all for the inspiration and support! I couldn't have done it without you! :,{ )<strong>


End file.
